


Вниз

by Echo_of_the_Sun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Curses, M/M, Romance, Slightly violent, little obsession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_of_the_Sun/pseuds/Echo_of_the_Sun
Summary: Обычное полнолуние в Бейкон Хиллс. У охотников – аконитовые пули. У оборотней – проблемы с самоконтролем. У полиции – новый труп. У Стайлза – джип и дар попадать в неприятности.





	1. Chapter 1

_Ей двадцать четыре. Короткие рыжие волосы, родинка на ключице, мозоли на ногах – слишком много обуви, но женщине это простительно.  
  
Отличительная особенность – правый глаз темно-карий, как жженый сахар. Левый - нежно-голубой. Плохое зрение, врач выписал очки, но они так ни разу и не покидали дорого очечника. Правда, на фотографиях глаза все равно не были особенно заметны.  
  
Слушает Джо Тёрнера, каждые выходные шофер отвозит на бело-красном форде к матери, а на прошлой неделе потратилась и купила потрясающую ночную сорочку. И пускай она всем своим видом говорила, что её обладательница не рассчитывает долго в ней оставаться, но оно стоит потраченных денег – тот милый полисмен, что отогнал от девушки собаку в парке, недавно зашел справиться о здоровье.  
  
Детей не было, она была уверена, что успеет еще обзавестись маленьким чудом.  
  
Теперь же, даже если ей очень захотелось бы, она не могла и глаз открыть.  
  
А если бы и удалось, веки стали слишком тонкими, почти бумажными, и сквозь них максимум, что она смогла бы увидеть, так только то, как лениво плывут размазанные тени.   
  
Совсем рядом что-то трещит, хрустит и шлепает. Раздается влажное чавканье. Надрывный скулеж, шепот в ухо. Неразборчиво и быстро. Жутко.  
  
Вот только она уже ничего не слышит. Это почти как дети разговаривают с фарфоровыми куклами – коллекционными, сделанными на заказ и безумно дорогими. Играть с хрупкими тельцами не разрешают родители, поэтому детишки шепотом обсуждают с ними спрятанное в высоких кухонных шкафчиках угощение, украдкой расправляя складки на платьях.  
  
Воздух не поступает в легкие уже довольно давно, но все равно из-за забитых пазух носа от него не было бы толку. Пахнет… странно. Мозг никак не может обработать полученную информацию, но одно точно – такой запах ненормален. Думаете, она не пробовала двинуться, согнуть колено, хоть что-то? Она пыталась, просто уже устала; было так тяжело. И, в конце концов, она решила сосредоточиться на дыхании. Ей так хотелось спать. А потом она уже и забыла, где она, собственно.  
  
Вокруг шуршало, шумело. Тени за веками зашипели, как рассерженные кошки.  
  
Она не могла дышать, не могла говорить, не могла видеть и двигаться.  
  
И даже то, как ее начали разбирать по частям, не почувствовала. Рывок за запястье, сжатый чем-то липким указательный палец… А потом потянули руку на себя.   
  
О, да, это больно, чудовищно. Но кричать сложно, если ты уже не чувствуешь боли.  
  
Дернули живот, прихватив зубами жировую складку, и что-то залезло в ямку пупка.   
  
Вам когда-нибудь выгрызали позвоночник через желудок? Если нет - вам повезло.  
  
Описать это было бы проблематично.   
  
Тени вокруг, причмокивая, извивались, как во время представления в театре теней. Когда она была маленькой, они с бабушкой часто ходили в такой. Только это было всего лишь детским развлечением, где в комнате все смеются, следя за движущимися фигурками и слушая сказку, где смелый герой всегда побеждает зло.   
  
Но ей уже двадцать четыре, бабушка умерла девять лет назад; она слушает Синди Лаупер, думает о детях, не замужем. Но по-прежнему, в тишине своей спальни с зашторенными окнами, любит сказки.  
  
И сейчас она медленно исчезает под звук ломающихся костей на ногах, под громкое обсасывание ее почки и фырчанье теней.  
А дома, в ящике кровати, несколько лет одиноко лежала синяя кружевная сорочка, ожидая свою хозяйку. И в пустой деревянный гроб тоскующая по дочери мать положит именно ее, поскольку тело так и не будет найдено, а мысль, что девушка сбежала, была для уже пожилой женщины ужасной.   
  
Комнаты покрылись пылью, едва не разваливалась лестница на крыльце, форд заржавел, а в гробу разлагалось тонкое кружево от сорочки. Которую ее хозяйка больше никогда не наденет.  
  
_

1988

  
  
  
  
Стоило выехать на шоссе, как неожиданно до мозга дошло – наступила ночь.   
  
Если ехать по улицам Бэйкон-Хиллс, это не было так заметно: повсюду огни, заставляющие забывать о времени. Рекламные щиты разного типа, светящиеся ядовитыми цветами вывески клубов, баров; огни парковки и круглосуточных магазинов. Ветер дует не так сильно, спадает дневная жара... Короче, вечер в городе или за городом, когда уже начинает темнеть - это романтично и просто приятно. И, конечно же, почти не гаснувшие светильники на аккуратном крыльце каждого из десятка похожих друг на друга домов. Вечером появляется какое-то особое состояние: большинство людей уходит с улицы, дороги освобождаются, никто уже никуда не спешит - всё размеренно, неторопливо, умиротворяюще. Схожая картина наблюдается в парках.  
  
Мало районов с пустыми, темнеющими глазами-окнами, и это совершенно не значит, что дом пустует. Просто за тонким слоем штор кто-то мерно дышит в постели, погрузившись в свои сны.  
  
Дорога тянется размытым в свете фар серым полотенцем, с неровными местами и катышками-камнями, летящими из-под колес.   
Тут тоже ночь, просто совсем другая, беззвучная, пылающая огнями созвездий, укутывающая темным одеялом. Шум двигателя не мешает, в ушах только ветер и писк насекомых, разбивающихся о лобовое стекло. Большая часть зеленой зоны уже потеряла свой цвет, сменив его на серый и темно-коричневый. Верхушки деревьев нависали над дорогой лысыми шапками из веток. Лес выглядел безжизненным и сухим.  
  
Сентябрь в самом разгаре.  
  
В юго-западном направлении это единственная дорога, на которой можно было увидеть по-настоящему темное небо. Но сегодня сквозь погружающиеся в зимнюю спячку деревья просматривается звездное полотно, и полнолуние залило своим сиянием весь лес.  
  
Стайлз закусил губу, сдирая зубами тонкую кожу, и поерзал на сидении.  
  
Постукивание пальцами по кожаной поверхности руля выдавало нервное напряжение. Давление на педаль газа, поворот и спугнутая светом фар птица.  
  
Скотт тяжело дышал за дверью. Может быть, стоило все-таки остаться и уговорить его открыть дверь. Но он так упрям, хотя голос был такой испуганный. Нет, не нужно было его слушать и оставлять одного.   
  
В таком состоянии один черт знает, что может случиться. Не то чтобы друг был способен на какого-то рода неприятности. По крайней мере, не нарочно. Только сдуру.  
  
Дерек же тоже не идиот, сотня людей видела, как он подвозил девушку. И если она внезапно пропадет… Будем надеяться, что с Элиссон все нормально.  
  
Аддерал высыпался белой горкой на ладонь. Закрыть аккуратно упаковку одной рукой, не рассыпав при этом препарат, каждая таблетка которого размером в несколько миллиметров, - дело привычки. Со временем даже не понимаешь, что такое ненормально. Только когда замечаешь косые взгляды стороннего наблюдателя, который даже не знает тебя, но из-за такого ловкого обращения с подозрительной упаковкой таблеток уже заранее испытывает некоторую неприязнь.   
  
Стайлзу даже не требуется запивать их: в большинстве случаев он просто запрокидывал голову назад.  
  
В последнее время ладонь сжимает упаковку аддерала слишком часто. Но многие в такой ситуации просто сошли бы с ума. Иногда Стайлзу казалось, что это, в принципе, не такая уж и плохая идея.  
  
Не каждый день твой мир, сужавшийся раньше до масштаба интернет-паутины, взрывается и волной затягивает в другой. Прямо как Элли с ее туфельками. Проблема только в том, что Стайлз ни разу не девочка с косичками, и все ухудшается, когда ты понимаешь, что большая часть окружающих тебя людей легко может сломать выстроенную тобою стену.  
  
Теперь каждый урок Стайлз чувствует нависшее напряжение, но только ему одному известна причина.   
  
Оборотни. Он видел много фильмов, но когда в живую наблюдаешь за ними, все эти режиссеры кажутся просто посмешищем. По ночам на рабочем столе компьютера появляются новые и новые файлы, в большинстве своем копии старинных летописей и легенд. Ведь Скотту потребуется помощь, да и мало ли что. Лучше быть во всеоружии.   
  
Машина вильнула в сторону, но несколько движений быстро убрали ее со встречной полосы. Если в это время городские дороги только начинают пустеть, то шоссе превращается в декорацию фильма ужасов. Но это спасло Стайлза от аварии. Отец был бы недоволен.  
  
Мысли вернулись к предыдущим размышлениям.  
  
Скотт привыкнет к новому «себе», научится жить с этим, а помощь Дерека примет, не сразу и нехотя, но примет. Даже несмотря на их не слишком гладкие отношения. Стерпится - слюбится, как говорится. Стая будет расти, если он правильно понял.  
  
А что делать ему? У него нет стаи, и супер сил тоже нет. Оружие не его конек, для этого надо крепко держать его в руках, для начала. А Стайлз не может долго удержать на одном месте даже себя, порой кажется, что ноги и руки запускаются от отдельного аккумулятора, а не от мозга.  
  
Фары выхватили из темноты на повороте одиноко стоящий ярко-красный джип, за рулем никого, но этот взгляд в сторону стал причиной сразу нескольких событий: глухого удара, резкого торможения и пары довольно нелицеприятных оскорблений из-за капота машины.   
  
В компьютерных симуляторах все не так. Там ты точно знаешь, что звук ломающихся костей, расползающаяся по дороге лужа крови из ран - искусственны. Просто усилены в несколько раз, так что даже спустя пару часов после игры в ушах стоит хлюпающий звук шин по этой смеси из плоти и почти черной жидкости. В реальности оказалось по-другому.  
  
Ты в настоящей машине весом в несколько тонн и способной действительно выжать двести километров в час. На тебе нет наушников, усиливающих звук, ты все равно не слышишь. Но Стайлз будто пропустил через себя ощущения, когда бампер соприкоснулся с телом.   
  
Несколько секунд Стайлз сжимал и разжимал ладони на руле, прежде чем все-таки выйти и познакомиться со своей «жертвой».  
Кажется, способность влипать в неприятности, не планируя их изначально, у них со Скоттом общая. А жертва наезда, особенно, если виновник – ты, – это как минимум неприятность. Даже если пострадавший сам выполз из дебрей ночного леса с…   
  
Это что, арбалет?   
  
Перед передним бампером машины лежал человек, он не был без сознания, что необычайно обрадовало Стайлза, но, судя по всему, сбитый не совсем разделял его чувства.   
  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? - да, вопрос глупый, но если ты не каждый день наезжаешь на пешехода, опыта в «что делать после» нет.  
  
\- Давай, я за руль. А ты на мое место. Потом сам скажешь.   
  
Это был мужчина. Определенно мужчина. Видимых повреждений - крови там, или прорвавшей кожу кости - заметно не было. Его недовольство можно было понять: минуту назад его голова лежала прямо перед правым колесом джипа Стайлза.   
  
\- Эмм… Плохой план.  
  
Стоило бы вызвать скорую, дорожный патруль, но почему-то он не был уверен, что этот незнакомец захочет если не первое, то второе точно. Но проверить все-таки надо.  
  
\- Другое предложение – подвезу вас в больницу. Ок?  
  
Мужчина сел на асфальте и вытер рукавом правую щеку – к ней прилипла дорожная грязь и мелкий песок. Отряхнул ладони, осторожно отчищая ссадины от мусора, и медленно поднялся на ноги, опираясь на автомобиль. И, когда выяснилось, что он не намного выше Стайлза, сообщил:  
  
\- Пока мой вариант нравится мне больше.   
  
Ну, еще бы. Только вот сам Стайлз не планировал сегодня попасть под свой же собственный джип. Отец же замучается отмывать кровь.  
  
\- Ладно, не в больницу, - он старался выглядеть милым, но судя по взгляду и нахмуренным бровям, жертва аварии уже давно мысленно открутила ему голову. - Домой?  
  
Широкие ладони отряхнули потертые джинсы и кожаную куртку. Стайлз невольно вспомнил Дерека и подумал, что, наверное, где-то есть специализированный магазин для брутальных мужиков. Этот, похоже, именно там и закупался. Может быть, узнать адресок, или кожа не его стиль? Черт, и нет девушки, с которой можно было бы посоветоваться. Лидия не вариант, хотя жаль.  
  
В конце концов, незнакомец, нахмурившись, покачал головой.  
  
\- Не в больницу.  
  
Стайлза хватило на добродушную улыбку и приглашающий в машину жест. Правда, хлопок дверцей вышел несколько нервным, ну да хрен с ним. Он ведь только что едва не убил человека!  
  
Но тот, похоже, теперь не сильно из-за этого переживает, только смотрит как-то странно.  
  
Вообще-то из них двоих Стайлз имел больше прав коситься и беспокоиться, ведь он добровольно, ну ладно, под воздействием собственной совести, сел в машину с незнакомым, подозрительным типом с арбалетом. Настоящим, кстати.  
  
В машине на обочине пискнула сигнализация и почти сразу же затихла, когда хозяин убрал ключи и, немного прихрамывая, добрался до машины Стайлза. Уселся, прикрыл дверь, и, бросив взгляд на своего вынужденного водителя, пристегнулся.  
  
Джип тронулся с места неохотно, будто не доверяя человеку на пассажирском сидении, но через пару метров в открытом окне привычно зашумел ветер из-за набранной скорости.   
  
Молчание отнюдь не разряжало обстановку. Неожиданный спутник потирал украдкой колено и локоть через ткань, но крови по-прежнему не было. Это радовало. Возможно, им обоим действительно повезло, что, кроме синяков, нет никаких последствий аварии. Хотя есть же отсроченные побочные явления, как после черепно-мозговой.   
  
Стайлз переключил скорость и сильнее нажал на педаль газа. Адрес, продиктованный мужчиной, он знал только приблизительно, но уточнять сейчас опасался.   
  
По пути была заправка, где на стенде рядом с кассой находилась небольшая витрина, что-то наподобие мини-аптечного пункта. И несколько таблеток тайленола вполне могли ослабить боль.  
  
Почему, только когда ты в полной жопе, замечаешь такие мелочи, как океан звёзд над головой? Всё небо переливается в этом сиянии, напоминающем огромный ковёр. А окружающие звуки создают ещё более приятное впечатление: пение цикад, сверчков, каких-то птиц. И Стайлз, вероятно, расслышал бы все это, если бы не шум ветра в ушах. Лунный свет, который немного освещает дорогу сквозь верхушки деревьев, и, конечно же, спокойствие, царящее в спящей природе...  
  
Джип вывернул на тот участок дороги, откуда можно было полюбоваться на светящийся город. Над домами из-за обилия искусственного света навис полупрозрачной дымкой тусклый оранжевый ореол.   
  
Автомобиль подбросило на кочке, и внимание Стилински переключилось.   
  
К сожалению, Стайлз ничего не мог поделать: взгляд то и дело на мгновение возвращался к пассажиру.  
  
Светлые русые волосы, зеленые или серые глаза - рассмотреть не получалось. Короткая стрижка, немного опухшая щека. Или это только кажется.   
  
\- Я в порядке. Только пара синяков. Расслабься, – похоже, эти взгляды все-таки были замечены. Черт, а ведь Стайлз действительно старался. - Если мы врежемся и вылетим с обрыва, вот тогда ни один из нас просто ушибами не отделается.  
  
Интересный комментарий. Что им может грозить там, внизу? Ребра, переломанные и проткнувшие какой-нибудь важный внутренний орган, артерию. Черепно-мозговая травма, перелом позвоночника. Они могли истечь кровью, в конце концов, в ожидании помощи.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, но его нога ослабила давление на педаль. Просто так, на всякий случай.  
  
Частое дыхание, искусанные губы, расширенные зрачки. Спокойствие, только спокойствие.   
  
Заправка действительно была недалеко, всего в сорока минутах езды от места встречи.  
  
Резко вывернутый руль, и джип заезжает на пустую площадку автозаправки. Вместо стен – прозрачное закаленное стекло, и маленькое одноэтажное здание из машины просматривается почти полностью. В магазине только один человек, в форменной кепке, футболке и за кассой. Стайлз остановился и выдернул из зажигания ключи, перед тем как успокаивающе улыбнуться своему пассажиру и выскочить из машины, хлопнув дверью. Не специально, просто не рассчитал.  
  
Автоматическая раздвижная дверь открывается и впускает в светлое помещение, неожиданно теплое. Кондиционер над входом выдает едва ощутимые волны прохладного воздуха, но на весь магазин этого не хватает. Тихо потрескивают холодильники с напитками.   
  
У кассового аппарата скучает молодой парень, в принципе, симпатичный; брюнет, в белой футболке с зеленым рисунком экологической компании.   
  
Он осмотрел руки Стайлза, пока тот шел к нему, и только потом дружелюбно улыбнулся. Сон пропал из его глаз.   
  
Полка с лекарствами была защищена пластиком и заперта на небольшой замок. Бинты, мази, спреи. Ничего необычного: все довольно легкое и разрешенное законом, не требующее назначения врача. В основном таблетки и леденцы от кашля, головной боли. Пластыри и, как ни странно, средства контрацепции.   
  
\- Презервативы?  
  
\- Что? - честно говоря, любого человека удивило бы такое предложение столь внезапно.   
  
\- Хотите купить презервативы? - парень повторил, крутя в руках шариковую ручку.   
  
Стайлз немного прокашлялся, неловко вернул улыбку и покачал головой.  
  
\- Тайленола будет вполне достаточно, – и постучал пальцем по пластмассовой витрине.   
  
На груди продавца качнулся бейдж с простым и лаконичным «Эвон», когда он, звякнув связкой маленьких ключиков, открыл полки с аптечными принадлежностями.  
  
Упаковка легла на прилавок, но витрину парень не закрыл.  
  
\- Может, все-таки презервативы?  
  
Такая назойливость вызывала вопросы, а Стайлз не привык их подолгу держать в себе.  
  
\- Думаешь, они мне так необходимы сейчас? Или при покупке болеутоляющего скидки на презервативы?  
  
Эвон хохотнул, но все равно достал черную с серебром упаковку.   
  
\- Первый вариант. Однозначно, – и кивком указал в сторону машины на площадке заправки.  
  
Силуэт на втором сидении был хорошо виден, но различить пол пассажира было невозможно. Стайлз вытащил из заднего кармана несколько купюр, заменив их упаковкой.  
  
\- Но я могу подумать на счет скидки, – продавец подвигал бровями, получив деньги.   
  
Когда Стилински покидал магазинчик, они с Эвоном довольно тепло попрощались, похоже, парню было действительно очень скучно во время ночной смены.   
  
На улице похолодало, и, будучи в одной футболке, через пару шагов до машины Стайлз успел замерзнуть. Руки едва не тряслись, когда он открывал дверцу.  
  
Только минут через пять, когда джип отъехал, с соседнего сидения раздался густой голос, мужественный и сильный.  
  
\- Ты флиртовал с тем парнем, – легкая лукавая улыбка на губах. Стайлз, тебе сегодня все улыбаются, это не к добру. - Ты гей?  
  
Между прочим, это невежливо. Вот так просто задать подобный вопрос незнакомому человеку, который, к тому же, ведет машину. В который ты сидишь.   
  
\- Я - нет. А вот вы - да, – верно-верно, мистер. Алкоголики и наркоманы тоже везде видят завсегдатых пьяниц и друзей белого порошка. То же самое и тут.   
  
\- Я не гомосексуалист.   
  
\- Если вам мерещатся везде нетрадиционные отношения между мужчинами, значит - вы гей.  
  
\- Железная логика, – сосед поморщился и поправил ремень безопасности, видимо, давящий на синяк на плече. Стайлз едва не хлопнул себя по лбу, вспомнив про таблетки. Из заднего кармана достать упаковку, сидя за рулем, было не очень легко, но вот пластина с десятью белыми капсулами была протянута к соседнему сидению. И ее приняли.   
  
\- Или же гомофоб. Но это не так, иначе вы в приступе импульсивного гнева пристрелили бы меня, – Стайлз на секунду оторвался от созерцания дорожного полотна, стелющегося под машину, и, поймав вопросительный взгляд, указал пальцем на бардачок. – Вода там.  
  
Несколько щелчков, и две капсулы упали на ладонь. Еще щелчок - и открылся бардачок. Эта бутылка минералки провалялась там почти неделю. Стайлз практически забыл о ней.   
  
\- Начинаю думать, что это неплохой вариант.  
  
\- Мой отец - шериф, – мужчина после этого заявления оторвал горлышко бутылки от губ, но потом все же снова начал жадно пить. - Так что план, если честно, хреновый.  
  
Проследив за движущимся кадыком, Стайлз потянулся к своей неизменной баночке с аддералом.  
  
Сердце билось в ушах, почти сравнявшись по скорости с постукивающим двигателем. Не стоит отвлекаться от дороги. Горсть белых маленьких таблеток на языке была привычной.   
  
\- У меня контр-заявление, - заскрипела закручиваемая крышка. Противный звук. - Ты меня сбил.  
  
\- Конечно, я вас сбил! – они едва не пропустили поворот. Джип сильно увело в сторону, но через минуту он выровнялся на свою полосу. - Вы же как маньяк выползли из леса с оружием в руках, а потом еще и приставали ко мне!  
  
\- Я этого не делал, – голос был напряжен, но боль, похоже, потихоньку отпускала.  
  
Стайлз нажал на педаль, выжимая сто двадцать. Пульс зашкаливал, в салоне стало жарко. Обогреватель выключен. Взгляд вправо - незнакомец облизнул с губ остатки минералки.   
  
\- Вы расспрашивали меня, незнакомого несовершеннолетнего подростка, о личных пристрастиях в сексе. Поверьте, я законы знаю.  
  
Джип летел по шоссе, выхватывая фарами придорожные кусты и деревья, создавая причудливые тени на дороге. Там могло быть все, что угодно, и в то же время - ничего.  
  
Молчание понемногу напрягало, а то, что на пассажирском сидении незнакомый мужчина, к сведению, классный мужчина, подогревало адреналином кожу.   
  
\- Ничего не подумайте "такого", у меня к вам нормальное отношение: "Гей, не робей!", – Стайлз несколько раз поднял сжатый кулак вверх, пародируя чирлидеров. - Но каково это - быть геем-гомофобом? У вас же практически нет возможности найти спутника жизни.  
  
За свой интерес Стилински заработал хмурый взгляд, похоже, все-таки зеленых глаз с сидения рядом.  
  
\- У меня жена и дочь.  
  
Город встретил яркими огнями и совершенно пустыми улицами. К пешеходному переходу подошла полупьяная компания, и Стайлз притормозил, пропуская их. Девушки смеялись над шутками своих, или не своих, парней. Те улыбались и, не стесняясь, обнимали их за тонкие талии. Некоторые легко поднимали их на руки, изображая вальс. Плохо, правда, изображали.  
  
\- Оу, тяжело, наверное, было спать с женщиной при вашей ориентации. Но с кем-то же надо спать.  
  
\- Я не гей, – мужчина постучал рукой по окну, и Стайлз повернул направо. И сразу увидел ровный строй до жути одинаковых домов. Кивок вперед, значит, вон тот дом, с синей крышей и темными окнами. Но свет над гаражной дверью горел.  
  
\- Расслабьтесь - долг перед обществом вы выполнили. Так что, ваша прогулка по лесу была попыткой найти любовника?   
Странное место. Хотя ночью там довольно оживленно. У вас был шанс.  
  
\- Приехали, – щелкнул крепеж ремня безопасности. - И очень вовремя, иначе бы я умер от кровоизлияния в мозг.   
  
Захлопнулась дверь джипа, и пассажир, помахав, должно быть, из вежливости, пошел в сторону гаража. Шагов десять, наверное, по широким плитам подъездной дорожки.  
  
Стайлз смотрел некоторое время, сам не зная, зачем. Но, черт, джинсы ему шли.   
  
Руки никак не удавалось удержать в спокойном состоянии: пальцы скакали по рулю, набирая какую-то дикую мелодию.  
  
Как они оказались на дверце и открыли ее, он решил не спрашивать себя. Сегодня можно.  
  
\- Эй! – Стайлз так торопился выскочить из машины, что удивительно, как он не забыл закрыть её.   
  
Мужчина открыл дверь гаража и обернулся, стягивая по пути куртку. Поморщился, когда пришлось завести плечи назад.  
  
\- Решил добить меня? – смешок вышел ничуть не обиженным или злым. Видимо, тайленол хорошо влияет на настроение.   
  
Сентябрьский холод сейчас едва ощущался, потому что Стайлза буквально трясло.  
  
\- Есть вариант получше.   
  
Мужчина наклонил голову, рассматривая его уже с интересом охотника, которому предложили пойти на медведя с сачком для бабочек. Брови приподняты, руки на ремне джинсов.  
  
\- Почему у меня ощущение, что ты не в бильярд поиграть предлагаешь.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся, видя, что незнакомец не настроен агрессивно, несмотря на причину их знакомства. В гараже так чисто и аккуратно, что за состояние своего гаража становится немного стыдно. Стены завешаны инструментами и строительными материалами. На полке под потолком много пластмассовых канистр с различными моющими средствами. Их так много, что на ум приходит гермофобия.  
  
\- А у вас что, есть бильярдный стол? - узкая светлая дверь без труда поддается легкому толчку и впускает Стайлза в следующее помещение гаража. Не жилое, но довольно светлое и домашнее по ощущению. Будто хозяин проводит тут много времени. - Круто.  
  
Незваного гостя не спешат останавливать, но кожу на затылке покалывает от взгляда мужчины.  
  
Стол действительно обнаружился посередине комнаты, с темным корпусом. Черт, на ощупь просто фантастика. Зеленое полотно идеально чистое, в центре треугольник из разноцветных шаров. У стены небольшой диван, накрытый пледом, рядом стоит мини-бар; на полу светлый ковер, похожий на хорошо обработанную звериную шкуру. На стене около бильярдного стола на деревянных подставках висели кии в ряд.  
  
Стук ботинок за спиной и прикрытая дверь не испугали Стайлза. Еще несколько таблеток аддерала - слишком много за один вечер, но он решил считать, что сегодня праздник. И ему все можно.  
  
Гей или нет... Какая, к черту, разница?  
  
\- Как вас зовут?  
  
Мило, очень мило. Надо было попрактиковаться в правилах этикета, но он как-то не планировал заваливаться сегодня к незнакомым мужикам. По крайней мере, к этому конкретному точно не планировал.  
  
\- Крис.  
  
Пальцами Стайлз погладил кончик кия, чувствуя мелкий порошок на коже.   
  
\- Так вот, Крис, вы знаете, из чего сделан этот мел?  
  
\- Как-то не приходило в голову поинтересоваться.   
  
Шаги за спиной были едва слышны: у хозяина этого дома сейчас почти ленивая походка, скользящие движения.   
  
\- Все просто. Это смесь кварца и аксиолита. Это называется абразив, и он улучшает сцепление наконечника кия с шаром, - дыхание отчего-то сбилось, и Стайлз облизал сухие губы. Бояться ведь нечего? И не важно, что он находится в доме неизвестного Криса, в комнате за гаражом.  
  
\- Звучит грязновато.  
  
\- Не может быть.  
  
Стайлз развернулся, когда загорелые руки легли по бокам, в нескольких миллиметрах от бедер. И увидел лукавую улыбку.  
Крис чуть качнулся вперед и горячим шепотом почти опалил его губы.  
  
\- Поверь мне.   
  
\- Верю, – ответная улыбка вышла какой-то неуверенной, напряженной и сводящей скулы. - Хотя я не думаю, что способен на что-то действительно грязное.  
  
Стайлз шумно сглотнул на последнем слове, потому что вот прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, очень четко промелькнули перед глазами несколько идей, смело претендующих на подобное описание.  
  
\- Хм, ты что-то говорил про вариант. Тот, который лучше.  
  
\- Ну, я… имел в виду бильярд.  
  
\- Неужели?  
  
\- В принципе, игра не сложная. Вроде бы. Ведь просто надо взять в руки… кий.  
  
\- Ну, так возьми.  
  
Крис усадил его на стол и встал между его раздвинутыми ногами. Зрительный контакт не разрывался, и Стайлз начал потихоньку понимать, как чувствует себя олень в свете фар. Правда, в итоге животное обычно сбивают нетерпеливые водители, а Стайлза сейчас просто трахнут на бильярдном столе. Шею немного колола щетина Криса, когда тот оттянул ворот футболки и поцеловал бьющуюся жилку. Шумный выдох вырвался как-то сам собой. Мужик определенно знал, что делал. И, черт возьми, делал это хорошо.  
  
Руку Крис опустил к паху, помассировал член, быстро, хвала подростковым гормонам и адреналину, твердеющий под джинсовой тканью. Ширинка неприятно давила. Просто сидеть и ничего не делать не получалось и в обычных бытовых ситуациях. Что уж говорить про то положение, в котором Стайлз находился сейчас. Его едва не трясло, когда он стал снимать с Криса майку. Пальцы никак не могли расстегнуть ремень с неудобной пряжкой, но когда, наконец, получилось, под тихий грудной смех дернули за молнию, расстегивая джинсы, и взяли в руку его твердый член. Водили, обхватывая всей ладонью, по члену, сжимая, и с каждым движением Стилински все чаще облизывал губы.   
  
Над его склоненной головой раздался довольный голос:  
  
\- Разве сыну шерифа стоит дразнить незнакомцев?  
  
Стайлз поднял на этого самого, без сомнений, опасного и самоуверенного типа шальной от переизбытка адреналина взгляд. Правда, выше потрескавшихся губ, едва приподнятых в полуулыбке, смотреть не получалось.  
  
\- Я практически совершеннолетний и крайне любопытный. Так что, как-то само собой выходит.  
  
Крис неожиданно дернул его за ноги, уложив на спину. Руки у пояса джинсов оказались более опытными и легко справились с пуговицей и металлической ширинкой. Стайлз шумно выдохнул, когда пальцы коснулись кожи на бедрах, стягивая джинсы.   
  
Возбуждение ударило в голову и не только с особенной силой, до темных пятен перед глазами, когда Крис согнул его колени, заставляя упереться пятками в деревянный бортик стола.  
  
\- Хорошо выходит.   
  
Стайлз глянул на него, хотя в этом не было необходимости. Стайлз знал, что Крис смотрит.   
  
Черт, откуда только взялся обжигающий румянец, от которого зудела кожа?  
  
Он закрыл глаза, позволив себе отдаться ощущениям. От того, что горело в глазах неожиданного любовника, запросто можно было кончить, даже не прикасаясь к члену. Но игра не должна была кончиться так быстро.   
  
А Крис, похоже, наслаждался его состоянием. Он нагнулся между раздвинутыми бледными ногами, почти ложась на Стайлза сверху. Склонил голову, едва касаясь губами кожи. Горячее дыхание пощекотало ребра. Руки он положил на соски, обводя пальцами напряженные горошины.   
  
Стайлзу оставалось только открывать и закрывать рот, как выброшенной на берег рыбе. Всего было слишком, хотя, собственно, ничего еще и не произошло.  
  
Руки огладили бедра, но не стали долго задерживаться в опасной близости от возбужденного члена.   
  
Несколько раз Крис облизнул пальцы, прежде чем коснуться ими дырочки ануса. Несмотря на судорожный всхлип Стайлза, неловко и неосознанно дернувшегося бедрами навстречу, он аккуратно массировал мышцы круговыми движениями.   
  
\- Я же не стеклянный, – честно говоря, Стайлз не умел выжидать. Он привык действовать порывисто. На эмоциях. А сейчас эти самые эмоции вкупе с подростковыми гормонами и жаждой секса просто вопили.  
  
\- Трахни меня уже.  
  
Да, подготовка - это, несомненно, важный аспект сексуальных игр… Ну, по крайней мере, так говорилось на очередном сайте для помешанных компьютерных полуночников.  
  
Но вот сейчас, с раздвинутыми ногами, болезненно возбужденным членом и пальцем в заднице, на все это было как-то…Откровенно похуй.   
  
\- Ты не представляешь, как я этому рад.  
  
Уже два пальца внутри. Раздвигаются на манер ножниц, толкаются вперед, и каждое движение назад вынуждает Стайлза двигаться следом.   
  
Глаза закрыты, поэтому единственное, что он видит – это разноцветные круги, и, кажется, еще немного, и он потеряет сознание. Слишком много ощущений, и Крис, кажется, везде: его руки, его голос, комментирующий, как сильно Стайлз сжимает его пальцы. И как сильно ему хочется внутрь совершенно другим органом.   
Стайлз едва не пропускает момент, когда Крис отошел к ящику небольшого стола в углу - обратил на это внимание, только из-за пустоты внутри. Мимолетный испуг дернул мышцы ног, подсказывая свалить, но вернувшееся ощущение горячей ладони на ягодице прогнало его далеко и надолго.   
  
\- Давай уже! – нет, ну правда, сколько ждать. Сколько можно издеваться над перевозбужденным человеком. Совести нет совсем.  
  
Крис хохотнул - фоном секундное шуршание упаковки, - приставляя влажную головку обтянутого тонким презервативом члена к пульсирующему колечку мышц. Ну, разумеется, у взрослого мужчины презервативы должны быть везде - даже в гаражном помещении. Надо запомнить.  
  
Вот же блин. Чувствовалось, как задний проход расширяется под нажимом толстого пениса.   
  
Стайлз широко распахнул глаза, когда первый толчок пришелся на простату, выбив весь воздух из легких. Крису это, похоже, понравилось, и он не стал ждать, когда Стайлз придет в себя. Новый толчок заставил бешено царапать сукно стола ногтями, когда Крис быстро задвигался взад и вперед, ударяя яйцами по ягодицам. Он сжал ладонями половинки ягодиц и буквально натягивал Стайлза на свой член.  
  
Вот же черт. Ухватиться пальцами было совершенно не за что, но очень хотелось. Катастрофически не хватало воздуха.   
Крис неожиданно приподнял его, заставляя сесть на самый край. Заднице на квадратном и узком бортике стола было неудобно, но жесткий поцелуй смог компенсировать это. Не то чтобы у Стайлза был охренительный опыт в сфере поцелуев, но эти полу-укусы, от которых саднили губы, с едва ощутимым привкусом сигарет, были довольно возбуждающими. Как марионетку, его уложили снова, и дернули, заставив проехаться взмокшей спиной по жесткому сукну. Наверняка останутся следы. Плюс в том, что ты парень – тебе не нужно беспокоиться, что кто-то эти следы заметит, ведь ты не носишь открытые топы или что-то в этом роде.   
  
\- Черт, какой же ты тугой, – Крис немного притормозил, трахая Стайлза медленно, погружаясь до конца, пока головка не касалась простаты. Совсем чуть-чуть, буквально ради нескольких жалобных всхлипов.  
  
\- Спасибо, – молчать было сложно, а говорить нереально. В горло будто песка насыпали, и звуки выходили какими-то задушенными.  
  
Стайлз втягивал воздух, как наркоман - испарения эфира, и, наверняка, со стороны был очень похож на представителя этого слоя общества. Глаза потемневшие, зрачок расширен до предела, но он ничего не видит, кроме цветных фейерверков удовольствия, как это ни банально.   
  
Теперь это походило на пытку, жестокую и беспощадную. Плохо не было, наоборот… Просто…  
  
Стайлз вообще-то не умел делать что-то медленно. Предпочитал стремительность, скорость. Хотя это скорее из-за отсутствия внутреннего стоп-крана. Или чувства самосохранения.   
  
Поэтому этот темп, определенно выбранный с одной только целью – свести его с ума - вызывал стойкое желание двигаться самому. Раз уж у некоторых наметилась передышка.  
  
Когда Стайлз сжал член внутренними мышцами, Крис наклонился вперед, опираясь руками по обе стороны бедер, дыша часто и шумно.   
  
\- Ты не можешь долго находиться на одном месте, да? – глухой смешок и быстро облизанные губы. Ответа от Стайлза не ждали, да и он физически не смог бы что-то сказать. Член почти вышел, оставив внутри только головку, а потом резко погрузился до основания с постыдным влажным звуком. И это, блин, было классно.  
  
Движения с каждой минутой становились все яростней и жестче, он уже... каждое его движение приносило новую порцию возбуждения. Собственный член уже начал побаливать, и после очередного глубокого толчка, оказавшись прижатым к животу, оставил влажный след на коже и тонкую белесую ниточку спермы, тянущуюся до головки.  
  
Что там он говорил… жена и дочь? Да нихрена! Человек, который до сегодняшней ночи не имел дело с геями, не может так упоительно трахать другого парня.  
  
Крис немного изменил положение, подтянув Стайлза на край и задрав его ноги себе на плечи, складывая пополам, усиливая проникновение до невозможности, заставляя метаться, кусая губы и вскрикивая, и еще сильнее сжимая мышцами член. В таком положении присутствие длинного и горячего органа ощущалось еще острее и приятнее. Воображение, не скованное условностями и запретами, усиливало возбуждение, и Стайлз, опираясь на согнутые в локтях руки, начал толкаться бедрами навстречу, подмахивая и слизывая испарину с губ. Крепкие ладони гладили, размазывая липкую капельку спермы по животу, по бокам, и мяли ягодицы.  
  
Там, внутри, так невозможно интимно, узко и чуть-чуть больно. Кожа вокруг ануса немного распухла. Мелкий бисер пота, ловящий желтоватый свет лампы на спине, на лице, и звенящее до помутнения вожделение, выжигающее любые мысли в голове. Стайлз хватал ртом воздух, закатывая глаза и изгибаясь под Крисом.  
  
Между его ногами все было мокро от смазки, от пота.  
  
Мужчина, опираясь одной рукой на лакированный борт стола, второй сжал в мозолистой ладони подрагивающий член Стайлза. Не потребовалось чего-то особенно изощренного: достаточно было обвести большим пальцем круглую головку, чтобы он забился в оргазме в тот же миг. Крис наклонился, продолжая выдаивать рукой вздрагивающий член. Он продолжал двигаться еще несколько минут, заставляя содрогаться в судорогах слишком болезненного наслаждения. Оргазм был совсем близок, и Крис, ожесточенно вбиваясь в восхитительно сжимающийся анус, сминал поцелуем губы Стайлза, глотая крики и мольбы.  
  
Стайлз как-то пропустил момент, когда любовник догнал его. Только ощутил последние рваные толчки внутри. Крис замер, дождавшись, пока руки перестанут трястись, и только потом, приподнявшись, медленно вынул член, опуская с плеч раздвинутые ноги. Презерватив шлепнулся где-то под столом.  
  
Стайлз тяжело дышал, даже не попытавшись выпрямить ноги, разморенный и уставший. Мужчина потянул его за лодыжку, на секунду испугав вероятным вторым раундом, и приник губами к покрасневшему лбу.   
  
Растянутые мышцы побаливали, анус тупо и сладко пульсировал.   
  
Но, черт возьми, это было бесподобно.  
  
И это учитывая то, что Стайлз не был человеком, когда-либо употреблявшим в лексиконе слово «бесподобно». И тем не менее, если бы его спросили, как он провел вечер, он ответил бы именно так.  
  
\- Я думаю, мы квиты, – Крис немного хрипел и прокашлялся, чтобы привести голосовые связки в норму.  
  
Стайлз только недоуменно поднял брови, глядя на него сверху вниз, продолжая расслабленно валяться на бильярдном столе.  
  
\- Ты меня сбил, вообще-то, – мужчина попытался рассмеяться, но вышло как-то слабо и устало.  
  
\- Нее, я не получил удовольствия от того, что сбил тебя. Тем более, я подкинул тебя домой. И не сообщил в полицию о жутком Робин Гуде, – Стайлз покосился на руку Криса, обрисовывающую контуры белого шрама на колене. - Так что с тебя еще причитается бонус.   
  
\- О’кей, – спустя несколько секунд молчания, нарушаемого только их общим шумным дыханием, Крис выпрямился и потянулся, высоко вскинув руки. В свете лампы кожа на руках казалась покрытой каким-то жирным маслом, блестящим и влажным. В районе локтей несколько царапин, видимо, оставленных Стайлзом, никогда не умеющим себя особо сдерживать. На ребрах синяки, очевидно, последствия близкого общения с передним капотом джипа. Сейчас можно было рассмотреть своего состоявшегося любовника как следует. В процессе раздевания не удалось сделать этого как полагается. Не до того, мягко говоря, было. Неплохое тело, не уступающее на первый взгляд друзьям Стайлза по лакроссу. Ну как, друзьям… Стайлза, на самом деле, с большим трудом можно было назвать игроком. Тренер говорил, что он «подающий надежды», но пока эти надежды ограничивались сидением на скамейке запасных.   
  
А вот Крис, похоже, держал себя в форме.   
  
Отсутствует даже намек на появление пивного живота, как у отца Стайлза. Да и на любителя выпить он вообще мало походил.   
  
Много ссадин и старых шрамов. На правой руке несколько коротеньких тонких полосок, между двумя пальцами на левой - побелевший, но всё равно заметный.   
  
У Стайлза тоже были такие, учитывая, что он вообще не был спокойным ребенком, и возраст не слишком сильно изменил это.   
  
Два года назад он потащился на озеро, нырнул с нависшей над водой ветки и напоролся на какую-то хрень. Труба или еще что. Бугристая полоса на колене сегодня не слишком заметна, но тогда кровь просто не переставала литься, пока он добирался до больницы. Отец был в шоке.   
  
Крис не напоминал человека, увлекающегося каким-либо видом спорта. Разве что кроме беготни с оружием по лесу. На стенах не было плакатов, флагов любимой команды. Никаких именных кубков или медалей, которые, Стайлз считал, просто обязаны быть при физических данных хозяина дома.  
  
Небольшая полка с парой книг, названия которых разглядеть не удавалось, но почему-то причислить Криса к обществу книголюбов было проблематично.   
  
Стайлз сел, согнув ноги в коленях и уложив на них руки. Тело приятно ныло, а под ягодицами собиралась остывающая лужица пота и собственной смазки. Мечты о душе пришлось отложить до возвращения домой, а пачкать такими пятнами джинсы не хотелось совсем.   
  
\- Лови, – легкая упаковка влажных салфеток ударилась о лодыжки через секунду после оклика. Больно, конечно, не было, но Стайлз все равно ойкнул и сердито прищурился, заработав, правда, в ответ лишь короткий смешок.   
  
Крайне осторожно он спустил ноги на пол, радуясь, что паркет не был холодным, иначе Крису пришлось бы устраивать импровизированный лагерь для Стайлза на бильярдном столе. Штаны валялись недалеко, но одежда ощущалась как что-то совершенно лишнее сейчас. Черт, почему секс относится к разряду непредсказуемых вещей? Это интригует, поднимает адреналин в крови, но неплохо бы при себе иметь сменную одежду.  
  
Движения были ленивыми, будто в замедленной съемке. Спина чесалась: надо будет дома посмотреть, насколько все плохо. И решить, что именно врать в раздевалке завтра. Вряд ли у кого-то хватит такта, чтобы просто промолчать, оставив свои подозрения при себе. Надо же будет обязательно на всю раздевалку сообщить – у Стилински был секс!   
  
И почему-то в воображении эту фразу выкрикивал Денни. Если это будет Скотт, черт, Стайлз самолично его утопит.  
  
А можно ли вообще утонуть под душем?   
  
Крис стоял около двери и с какой-то задумчивой улыбкой наблюдал за его действиями.   
  
Футболка поверх свежих ссадин на спине вызвала недовольное шипение сквозь зубы.   
  
\- Ты до дома доедешь? – Крис оглядел его с ног до головы, задержавшись на небольших царапинах на открытой шее. Должно быть, там все было ужасно. Не забыть взглянуть в зеркало перед выходом в школу. Хотя сейчас на необходимость вообще туда идти было как-то немного наплевать.   
  
\- Предлагаешь остаться на ночь?   
  
Ответа он не ожидал.  
  
\- Допустим на секунду, что так.  
  
\- Нет уж, – Стайлз накинул ветровку и, немного неловко передвигаясь, направился к выходу. - Не привык ночевать у незнакомых небритых мужиков.  
  
Крис за спиной фыркнул, придерживая дверь, и щелкнул выключателем в гараже. Белая вспышка света ударила по глазам.  
  
\- А трахаться с ними, значит, можно.  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить. В мифическом списке дел раньше не было пункта «переспать с незнакомцем». Ну, теперь точно есть, и напротив стоит жирная, довольная галочка.   
  
На улице стало прохладнее… Или просто кожа еще была слишком чувствительной и горячей. Стайлз поёжился, сильнее натягивая ветровку, как будто это могло ему помочь. Салон джипа наверняка успел остыть.  
  
Он доковылял до машины, радостно сверкнувшей потрескавшимися фарами при отключении сигнализации, и забрался внутрь, максимально тихо прикрыв дверь.  
  
Крис прислонился к двери гаража, засунув руки в карманы, и насмешливо смотрел на Стайлза. Рука замерла в сантиметре от ключа зажигания. Может быть, действительно остаться? Секс-то был офигенный.  
  
Ага, а отец его потом по номеру сотового отследит. Приедет, вот будет весело.  
  
В голову, все еще потрясенную испытанным оргазмом, пришла шальная мысль оставить свой телефон. Но это было временное помутнение. Вдруг этот Крис - какой-нибудь маньяк, укрывшийся в их городе от ФБР? Кто еще будет бегать с арбалетом в местном лесу по ночам. Там же от животных почти никого не осталось. Так, по мелочи.   
  
Разве что он фанат этого дела и просто любит само ощущение перед охотой.  
  
Мотор заревел, и машина дала задний ход, медленно съезжая на дорогу. Крис едва заметно махнул рукой, прежде чем двери начали опускаться.  
  
Торопиться, вообще-то, было некуда, но очень уж хотелось воспользоваться отсутствием встречных машин. Стайлз не позволял скорости опуститься ниже сотой отметки, периодически вдавливая педаль в пол.  
  
Подростки, предпочитающие ночной образ жизни, уже давно покинули улицы, загрузившись в ночные клубы или же в тихие, мрачные скверы. Горели неоновые вывески, по тротуару, перебирая короткими лапами, пробежала мелкая дворняжка. Но людей в пределах видимости не наблюдалось. Что называется, ни души. Просто все нормальные люди спали.  
  
Подъезжая к дому, Стайлз сбросил скорость, не желая привлекать внимание отца. Его машина сиротливо пристроилась на обочине, а свет в окнах на первом этаже был погашен. Только едва-едва заметное голубое сияние. Наверное, папа снова заснул перед телевизором.   
  
Дверной замок тихо щелкнул, но навстречу припозднившемуся сыну никто не спешил. Стайлз прошел в гостиную, где, действительно, на минимальной громкости вещала дикторша с глубоким декольте.  
  
Единственно хорошее, что давали людям ночные новости, так это хороший обзор на голубой бюстгальтер ведущей.  
  
Мистер Стилински так и не проснулся, всхрапывая и иногда ерзая на диване. Будить отца Стайлз не стал, мельком прикинув, что в свой завтрашний выходной он сможет нормально отоспаться в постели. На кухне обнаружилась початая упаковка куриных ножек и бутылка пива. И то и другое он запихнул в холодильник, стянув оттуда бутылку холодной газировки. Есть не хотелось, а промочить горло надо было.  
  
В щеколде на двери комнаты Стайлз не видел необходимости. Она просто была, как подтверждение, что у него есть своя территория. Правда, толку от нее реально мало, ведь девушек в этой комнате было… Да, не было никогда.   
  
Так что отец не мог помешать каким-либо интимным планам Стайлза.  
  
Что само по себе было достаточно хреново.   
  
Стайлз упал на кровать, думая, что в ванную заглянуть сможет и попозже. Зашипела бутылка, когда он попытался открыть крышку, и в итоге пришлось буквально отгрызать ее, хотя ножницы валялись в ящике стола. Вставать было лень, поэтому в ход пошли зубы.  
  
Холодная жидкость, не содержащая в себе консервантов, как сообщала этикетка, и ни капли натуральных составляющих, как посчитали вкусовые рецепторы, полилась в горло, большими порциями смывая неприятные ощущения от долгих стонов и криков.  
  
Стайлз расстегнул пуговицы и ширинку на джинсах, немного приспустил их, чтобы не давили на вялый член, и начал мысленно подводить итоги прожитого дня.  
  
Его лучший друг в скором времени обзаведется повышенной лохматостью, вероятно, звериными инстинктами и проблемами с самоконтролем. Что ж, это относительно хорошая новость. Главное, чтобы не наркотики. А уж с оборотничеством можно еще как-то жить.   
  
Выяснилось, что Стайлзу совершенно противопоказано разъезжать ночами в одиночку, так как он, что не слишком радует, не способен наслаждаться красотами окружающего мира, одновременно следя за дорогой.  
  
Плюс придется немного потратить карманных денег на починку треснувших фар. Что тоже, конечно же, не относится к положительным новостям.  
  
У него был секс.  
  
Стайлз улегся поудобнее, с наслаждением потягивая из горла определенно вредный для организма напиток.   
Пожалуй, это самое положительное событие сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Перебирая воспоминания, Стайлз чувствовал это тяжелое горячее ощущение внизу живота, и рука как-то сама потянулась к трусам.   
  
Член начал медленно твердеть. Подростку, что понятно, для такой реакции не потребовалось много времени.  
  
Стайлзу все-таки удалось поднять себя с постели, хотя тело явно было против. Быстро раздевшись, он заскочил в душ, вывернул краны и блаженно запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под теплые струи.   
  
Заведя руку назад, он нащупал дырочку ануса и осторожно попытался протолкнуть палец внутрь. У Криса пальцы были, конечно, немного толще, но и свои собственные создавали приятное давление. Добавив еще один, Стайлз ухватился свободной рукой за металлический поручень, намертво прикрученный к стене, и начал медленно насаживаться на пальцы.  
  
То, что удалось не стонать достаточно громко, чтобы не разбудить отца, Стайлз счел настоящим чудом.  
  
Минут через десять ноги уже дрожали, рука судорожно сжала скользкую трубу, а струи воды смывали через решетку вязкую сперму.   
  
Прислонившись лбом к запотевшему синему кафелю, Стайлз выдохнул, слушая, как бешено бьется в груди сердце, отдаваясь громким стуком по барабанным перепонкам. Шума воды почти не было слышно. Отголоски уже второго оргазма за вечер тянули в сон, и Стайлз через силу заставил себя выбраться из ванной.   
  
Заползая под холодное одеяло, он чувствовал, что его все еще мелко потряхивало, и свернулся калачиком, чтобы согреться. Еще не хватало заболеть, ведь тогда придется тащиться к врачу, чтобы не врать в глаза тренеру. Снова. Щеки покраснели, это Стайлз почувствовал, когда представил свои неуверенные и сбивчивые объяснения о следах на спине.  
  
Он поднес ладонь к лицу, рассматривая в попадающем в окна свете от уличных фонарей сморщенные кончики пальцев.   
  
И думал, что сегодня просто охренительный день.


	2. Chapter 2

Двойное свидание – довольно распространенная вещь. Две девушки, два парня. Возникающая неловкость, если вдруг кто-то не знаком с остальными членами группы, сглаживается быстро и легко. Смех, шутки, смех, немного пива. Снова смех, обнимашки, подколы, и даже без алкоголя это уже сплоченная дружная компания, готовая отдохнуть по полной программе. Позже, под конец, когда отваливаются ноги, парочки потихоньку отдаляются, чтобы уделить время друг другу… Снова обнимашки, поцелуи и, возможно, немного больше… И если у такой компании появляется кто-то еще, то ничего не меняется. Совершенно.   
Но Стайлз не считал это удачной идеей. Нет, ну, правда. 

Пятое колесо, конечно, всегда лучше иметь с собой в качестве запаски, но что ему делать на двойном свидании? Лидия обнималась с Джексоном, при этом не прекращая заинтересованно поглядывать на Скотта. Тот, в свою очередь, таял под совершенно неслучайными прикосновениями Элиссон. 

А Стайлз тихо посмеивался над их шутками, брошенными, чтобы распалить игроков, почти не участвуя в разговорах, и большую часть времени осматривал пустой зал.

Мигало яркими лампочками табло над соседними столиками, пузатые кегли выстроились в ряд, ожидая столкновения. Попадание или промах.

Замахивается Скотт, и темно-синий с ярким логотипом шар для боулинга скользит по дорожке, будто и не касается ее вовсе.  
Разлетаются в узком пространстве кегли, шар пропадает где-то в темной глубине механизма. Металлическая щетка, больше напоминающая дворники на машине, загребает жадно все, что оказывается в зоне её досягаемости, и тянет следом за собой. На табло короткий ролик, и счет быстро меняется. Скотт начал выигрывать, благодаря всего лишь паре слов обаятельной Элиссон. Та еще штучка, если честно. 

Парочки, увлеченные поднятием уровня тестостерона в радиусе трех метров, едва ли заметили, как Стайлз покинул их. Музыка над головой гремела, а от выбора композиций хотелось выйти в стену. Шагов по площадке между пустых столов практически не было слышно, только за спиной слышались бурные эмоции Элиссон. Может быть, Скотту сегодня даже повезет, и вечер закончится ночью в ее постели.

Девушки у кассы вежливо кивнули ему, улыбнувшись широко и радостно, как полагается, и снова погрузились в свой захватывающий разговор, бурно жестикулируя. У каждой в руках светящиеся экраном мобильники с фото какого-то полуголого и, несомненно, знаменитого парня. Обычно разговоры женской половины человечества в адрес вот таких вот провокационных фотосессий сводились к вопросам «с кем он спит?» и «он гей?».

За стойкой бара звенел бутылками высокий бармен, пользуясь минимальным количеством клиентов для обновления витрины.   
В соседнем зале тишина почти оглушила Стайлза, и он на секунду замер, едва переступив порог.

Темное помещение, где в ряд выстроились бильярдные столы. Совсем другое дело. Другой мир, и шум от дорожек для боулинга внезапно оказывается где-то на двадцатом плане… Или же Стайлз, наконец, оглох от надрывающейся в голос певицы. 

Свет горел только над центральным столом у стены, занятым одним человеком. Позднее время, возможно, его мучает бессонница, и компания совершенно не нужна, но молодому человеку было скучно, а рука тянется за привычной упаковкой. С аддеролом ничего не страшно.

Стайлз не умеет играть в бильярд, а с недавних пор кий кажется ему ещё и крайне неприличным предметом. Спина до сих пор помнит шероховатое покрытие стола – на коже выступило раздражение, а использовать мазь, не сообщая о происхождении подобных следов, довольно сложно, если ты не отличаешься особой гибкостью. 

От ощущений, испытанных тогда, Стайлза до сих пор потряхивало.

Он сделал пару осторожных шагов вдоль стены, будто стараясь не попасть в свет желтоватых ламп, подкрадываясь к игроку.

И вот, когда Стайлз, наконец, занял удобную для обзора позицию, незнакомец нагнулся, прокрутив между пальцами лаковый кий с красно-белыми полосками на рукояти. 

Прохладный благодаря кондиционерам воздух замер на вдохе в горле. И под этим комом бешено забилось сердце, ударяя отголосками по барабанным перепонкам, когда мужчина обернулся через плечо на пару секунд.

\- Дай угадаю – ты все-таки решил научиться игре в бильярд? – насмешливый тон, бархатный глубокий голос и глухой звук столкновения шаров. 

Стайлз сглотнул, запихнув мысли куда поглубже и следя за тем, как пальцы сжали покрытое лаком дерево. От этих самых рук на его ягодицах потом остались синяки и мелкие царапины от коротких ногтей.

\- Вообще-то я собирался спереть бильярдный стол. Очень уж он мне понравился.

Крис повернулся и, не сдержав короткого смешка, смерил Стайлза таким… любопытным взглядом. 

\- Держать кий ты умеешь. Осталось только научиться использовать этот стол по назначению, – и добавил уже совсем другим тоном, хотя легкая улыбка еще держалась на губах: – Иди сюда.

Смешно сказать, но у Стайлза буквально затряслись колени, когда на негнущихся ногах он подошел к столу… И этому мужчине.   
Ладони уперлись в бортик, а горячие руки легли на бедра, заставляя нагнуться над столом.

Крепкое тело прижалось к его спине, якобы только для того, чтобы вложить во вспотевшие руки этот непозволительно пошлый предмет. Сердце бешено забилось, а мозг лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, сколько конкретно человек может прожить без кислорода; ком в горле не давал набрать в легкие воздух, вызвав тихий несчастный всхлип. Член заинтересованно дернулся, когда пальцы Криса остановились в опасной близости от ширинки, сжимая и отпуская ткань в кулаке. Ткань натягивалась, давя на член, что заставило Стайлза, невольно, конечно, толкнуться бедрами вперед. 

А этот мерзавец убрал руку, тихо засмеявшись, опаляя шею дыханием с едва заметным запахом алкоголя.

\- Надо полагать, это основы? – слова давались с трудом, но больших усилий требовалось, чтобы не свалиться грудью на суконное покрытие стола, совсем уж откровенно подставляясь.

\- Нет, это прелюдия, – легкий, почти неощутимый поцелуй возле уха. - До основ мы скоро дойдем.

Крис левой рукой приподнял толстовку, царапая кожу на животе, а правую оставил поглаживать его член через джинсовую ткань. Несчастный Стайлз не знал куда деваться: назад – прижимаясь спиной к груди Криса, подальше от щекочущих прикосновений, или вперед – член требовал большего внимания.

Щелчок пуговицы на джинсах обозначился в голове Стайлза, как сирена скорой помощи. Он неожиданно для себя хихикнул.  
\- Официально заявляю, что дальнейшее изучение основ под твоим руководством будет причисляться к административному нарушению и караться штрафом приличных… Ох!… размеров…

Как сложно придерживаться серьезного тона; движения рук в мучительной близости от сосков и ширинки прекратились. Крис прижал его к себе сильнее и мягко прихватил зубами ушной хрящик, прежде чем вспомнить:

\- Твой отец – шериф.

Стайлз развернулся спиной к столу, подумав мельком, что такими темпами он очень не скоро научится играть.

Лицо Криса покрыто сетью мелких морщинок, только сейчас замечает Стайлз. Царапины на небритом подбородке и щеке напомнили о вечере знакомства. Лес, темнота… Секс.

Судя по задорному поведению Элиссон, у Скотта будет, чем заняться ночью. Почему же Стайлз тогда должен скучать один?   
Стайлз не согласен. 

Он дергает мужчину за локоть к себе так, что они едва не стукаются зубами. Плевать. Очень хочется почувствовать эти губы. И чтобы утром по своему отражению понять, что это не было сном, и он действительно был таким наглым.

Что ж, в крайнем случае, можно сослаться на раздвоение личности, но почему-то кажется, что прибегать к такому оправданию не придется. Крис хмыкнул и уже сам прижал Стайлза к столу. Подхватил под ягодицы и подсадил на темный бортик. Как же хорошо, что мебель прикреплена к полу: не будет слышно, как от толчков стол ползет в сторону.

Они же не будут заниматься сексом здесь? Хотя почему нет…

Стайлз не против.

Почти захлебываясь ощущениями, почти задыхаясь без воздуха, почти вплетаясь друг в друга без возможности стянуть одежду и желания вообще отлепиться друг от друга хоть на секунду…

Тело прошило током, и единственное, что было слышно - лихорадочно отстукивающее по нервам сердце.

Щелкнул выключатель, и у трех столов у входа включился свет. 

Так быстро Стайлз еще никогда не менял свое положение в пространстве. Да, жуткая банальщина, но какого черта именно сейчас должна была произойти эта фигня с обломом секса в виде лишних глаз и ушей? 

Крис вернул кий на место и потянул Стайзла к выходу.

\- Предпочитаю не играть рядом с большой компанией.

\- А что так? Боишься конкуренции?

\- Напьются, полезут в драку. Лишние хлопоты, – пояснил Крис.

Идти с ним в ногу оказалось сложнее. Энергия искала выход, и просто медленно идти рядом не получалось. И мужчину это веселило.

Девушки у кассы дружно повернулись на звук шагов и улыбнулись так, будто сработала программа.

22:40. Улыбнитесь.

Камера. Мотор.

\- Папа? – голос из-за спины.

Стайлз, ты проклят.

Глаза у Элиссон распахнуты. Скотт, в чью руку она вцепилась, казался испуганным. Не так он представлял себе знакомство с родителями. Лидия и Джексон маячат около бара и совершенно не интересуются вспыхнувшим напряжением около кассы.

Стайлз стоял рядом с Крисом и, кусая губы, наблюдал: как лихорадочно обдумывает отговорку девушка, хотя ничего серьезного не случилось, как ее отец улыбается растерянно, не ожидавший сегодня увидеть дочь поздно вечером в компании с незнакомым молодым человеком. И как Крис хмурится, зацепившись взглядом за сцепленные ладони подростков.

Молчание длилось минуту, не больше. И Стайлз думал, можно ли развоплотиться за эти шестьдесят секунд? 

Отец Элиссон. Охренеть можно. Если у него такая дочь, что же тогда с женой? 

Хотя, к черту жену….

\- Я думал, что ты дома. Занимаешься.

\- Я решила сделать перерыв.

\- Я вижу, – Крис очень выразительно посмотрел на ладони.

Элиссон нехотя отпустила замершего Скотта и, не зная, чем занять руки, принялась растирать пальцы. 

\- А ты…

\- А «мы» едем домой, – голос Криса не оставлял возражений. 

Их и не последовало: Элиссон улыбнулась и помахала рукой, вроде бы прощаясь со всеми. Но смотрела при этом только на Скотта.

Стайлз вот, к примеру, вообще не рассчитывал на какой-либо знак, что он еще существует на этой планете, а не развалился на атомы, впитался в землю и теперь влияет благоприятно на растения. Хотя с другой стороны, тоже неплохой вклад в общество. 

Вчетвером они вышли на улицу; автоматические двери услужливо разъехались в стороны, пропуская припозднившихся посетителей.

У многих парочек есть место, где они познакомились. В день этой памятной встречи они приезжают туда и устраивают романтический ужин в компании друг друга. Хотя некоторые не заморачиваются, и все празднование сводится к бешеному сексу.

У Стайлза и новоявленного мистера Арджента таким местом, видимо, была красная субару, припаркованная недалеко от машины Скотта. Когда она была рядом в первый раз – встреча и охренительный секс. Второй раз – встреча, потенциальный секс и облом. Стайлз надеялся, что в следующий раз, который просто обязан быть, произойдет не менее охренительный повтор первого свидания.

Крис садится в машину, и Стайлз готов поклясться, что его взгляд остановился на нем. Мужчина не улыбнулся, или, не дай бог, подмигнул, что выглядело бы совсем глупо и смущающее. Он смотрел, и все.

И этого хватило, чтобы подросток с богатым воображением, сидящий на аддероле, покраснел, смутился и нервно сглотнул накопившуюся слюну.

Ардженты отъехали, из-под колес в сторону лесопарка бросилась мохнатая тень – эти белки иногда бывают такими наглыми, за что и платятся распластанными по шоссе шкурками.

\- Немного неловко, – Скотт почесал затылок, наблюдая, как машина поворачивает за крытой парковкой. 

Стайлз кивнул, стараясь как можно незаметнее поправить штаны. Член все еще стоял.

Как же прекрасно, что не Стайлз имеет виды на Элиссон.

Вот это было бы действительно неловко.

\- Поехали, не хочу находиться в компании Джексона дольше необходимого, – Скотт направился к своей машине. 

\- Знаешь, я лучше пройдусь.

Поскольку Скотт насильно потащил лучшего друга на «четыре с половиной свидания», джипик Стайлза благополучно остался в безопасности около родного гаража рядом с домом.

\- Уверен? 

Если честно, уверенности не было ни на грамм, но слушать всю дорогу про Элиссон, а потом еще и про внезапно объявившего отца… Нет, и Скотт, и Стайлз понимали, что родители у нее есть, но вот так познакомиться с ними было как-то совершенно не весело.

\- Уверен, – Стайлз определенно не хотел слушать про Элиссон. 

Стайлз хотел поговорить о Крисе, но, по-видимому, разговаривать придется с самим собой, а в таких диалогах он всегда проигрывал.

Проезжающие мимо редкие машины торопились домой, и Стайлз шлепал вдоль дороги с той же целью. Под ноги попадался разномастный мусор, выбрасываемый из окон автомобилей на полной скорости: жестяные банки, обертки из-под шоколадных батончиков, порванная детская раскраска с закрашенным зеленым фломастером лицом бородатого гнома. 

Фу, презерватив. 

Обязательно было выбрасывать на дорогу? Тут же люди ходят.

Ну, Стайлз ходит точно.

В небе высоко сияет обнадеживающе маленький шарик луны. Именно в такие ночи в фильмах ужасов с главным героем что-то происходит. Интервал между машинами, выезжающими на этот участок дороги, увеличился. Понятие тишины, даже в таком небольшом городе, как Бекон Хилл, довольно своеобразно. И в три часа ночи вы можете услышать треск труб на стройке неподалеку или звон разбитого стекла. Лесопарковая зона так же не замолкала в ночное время суток. 

Хотя по сравнению с дневными многослойными звуковыми эффектами сейчас было поразительно тихо. Стайлз вытащил из уха наушник, в котором последние тридцать минут верещал об открытии нового клуба радиоведущий, и взглянул на стройный ряд молодых сосен. 

Дикая природа находилась в буквальном смысле через дорогу, и часто на проезжую часть выбирались еноты и прочая мелкая живность. Две недели назад тут застряли двадцать машин в пробке, а все потому, что здоровенный лось замер посреди дороги, флегматично жуя траву. 

Таблетка аддерола с щелчком вывалилась из пластмассового контейнера на ладонь. Затем в рот.

И Стайлз продолжил путь, стараясь не коситься слишком часто через дорогу.

Ночь. Луна. Где-то в лесу шляется покрытый шерстью Дерек Хейл. 

Машина, неожиданно выпрыгнувшая на склон, придала некоторое разнообразие окружающему пейзажу. 

Она петляла по дороге, оставляя черные следы там, где водитель резко нажимал на педаль тормоза. Транспорт вылетел на обочину, перевернулся и снова встал на колеса через пару метров, пропахав бампером землю.

И все затихло, только едва слышно урчал двигатель.

Сразу же застрекотали сверчки, наверняка обсуждая случившееся. А Стайлз удивленно моргал, шумно выпуская воздух через рот. Он так и не двинулся с места за эти шестьдесят секунд. И только когда со стороны автомобиля послышался свист и шипение, он опомнился и побежал к месту аварии, пытаясь одновременно достать из кармана джинсов мобильный телефон.  
Просьбы оператора успокоиться имели совершенно противоположный эффект. Как можно успокоиться, когда тут такое?

Ясно. Сколько человек? С вами все в порядке? Причем этот вопрос задавался уже в третий раз. Ждите, машина скоро будет.  
\- Пусть только попробуют заблудиться, – ворчал Стайлз.

Все было прекрасно, можно было пока попытаться аккуратно вытащить водителя, чью голову видно через разбившееся стекло… Вот только дым из-под машины и вспыхнувшее мгновением позже и пробивающееся через щель в крышке капота пламя отнюдь не способствовали неторопливому плану Стайлза.

\- Твою ж мать! - из кустов взлетела испуганная птица.

Если спасатели и заблудятся, то они смогут сориентироваться по его крикам. 

Не долго думая, он подбежал к машине, схватился незащищённой рукой за дверцу и сразу же её отдёрнул. Металл нагрелся быстро, и на коже остался красноватый след. Пришлось обмотать ладонь ветровкой.

Вытащить безвольное тело оказалось довольно сложно. Водитель не двигался, не мешал, но от этого легче не становилось. Своим немаленьким весом он тянул вниз, на попытки дозваться не отвечал, и Стайлз подозревал, что тот неслабо приложился головой о ветровое стекло.

Мужчина не открыл глаза, когда его не слишком аккуратно дёрнули из сидения. Глухой удар, и, кажется, что-то хрустнуло.   
В шагах десяти от весело разгоравшегося автомобиля Стайлз отпустил свою ношу и упал рядом на траву, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Он попытался прослушать у нового знакомого сердцебиение, но перепутал стороны и, не услышав ритмичного «стук-стук», попробовал сделать массаж сердца. И сломал пострадавшему ребро. 

Сердце обнаружилось совершенно случайно, как и все, что происходило со Стайлзом с того момента, как он начал ходить.   
Через три минуты на миленькую полянку рядом с дорогой выехали спасатели и полицейский автомобиль. 

Отец выжидающе посмотрел на него, но Стайлз только пожал плечами, накинув прожжённую местами ветровку. 

В этот раз он тут действительно ни при чём.

Водительские права чуток подпалились, прежде чем машину потушили. Фото обладателя, равно как дата выдачи и возраст, отсутствовали, но зато фамилию ещё можно было разобрать. 

В коридоре больницы прохладно, и Стайлз прячет руки в карманы. Не слишком помогает, но становится чуточку теплее.   
Градуса на два. Патологоанатом беседует с отцом в конце коридора. Стайлз не слышит слов, но любопытство берет верх, и он старается как можно незаметнее сделать несколько шагов в их сторону. Вдоль стены, касаясь плечом желтой поверхности.   
Отец косится на него, бровь вопросительно приподнялась, качает головой, но его внимание вновь обращается к женщине в белом халате.

\- Он умер бы в любом случае: медицинская помощь опоздала на несколько дней. Даже выживи он в аварии, никакой врач не помог бы. 

\- В каком смысле? – шериф устало растёр шею. - Черепно-мозговая? 

\- Мозг поврежден и очень сильно. Центральная нервная система практически уничтожена. Но я не представляю, как можно получить подобные повреждения вследствие автомобильной аварии. 

\- То есть, это причина смерти?

\- Это итог, – поправляет его патологоанатом и переворачивает лист в небольшой папке, которую прижимала до этого к груди.

\- Правая рука от запястья до плеча начала гнить задолго до того, как жертва села за руль. Примерно неделя, две. Есть две ранки, похожие на змеиные укусы. Но для ядовитых змей они слишком маленькие. Для пауков – слишком большие. Да и нет в здешних местах подходящих тварей.

\- Значит, все дело… в укусе?

Стайлз подошел поближе, встал по правую руку от отца, а тот хоть и косился на него недовольно, но молчал. Слова врача беспокоили его куда сильнее, чем нездоровый интерес сына.

\- Я предполагаю, что да. Не вижу другой причины. В крови нет наркотиков или других препаратов, способных вызвать подобные повреждения мозга. Даже если бы и были, то потребовалось бы больше времени. 

\- И нам нужно найти паука или змею в лесу?

\- Слишком холодно для любого из вариантов, – высказался Стайлз.

Шериф нахмурился, а врач кивнула, подтверждая его слова. 

\- Может быть, он заполучил укус где-то в другом месте.

\- Он не выезжал из города последние семь лет, – шериф заглянул в распечатку документов погибшего. 

Серьёзная женщина в белом поджала губы, оправила и без того идеальный халат.

\- Не знаю, что это, но постарайтесь найти это поскорее. Не хочу больше видеть труп, который неделю ходил на работу и продолжал разлагаться. Это не слишком эстетично.

\- У вас странные понятия о прекрасном.

Шериф проводил её взглядом до лестницы, ведущей на нижние этажи, туда, куда Стайлза не пустили под предлогом того, что личностям, не окончившим школу, нечего делать в месте скопления замороженных трупов. Довольно глупое оправдание, если честно.

Но отца не волнует, насколько правдоподобно это звучит. Он хочет, чтобы его сын не шатался в ночи по пустынным дорогам, не подходил близко к горящим автомобилям и не выражал такой бурной радости после предложения взглянуть на труп. Формально это предложение было адресовано шерифу, но Стайлз же стоял рядом.

\- Я так понимаю, ты не слишком доволен, – не вопрос, а констатация факта. И натренированная шестнадцатилетним проживанием в одном доме с полицейским интуиция. Полезная вещь.

В больничном коридоре тихо, только лениво попискивал в какой-то палате аппарат жизнеобеспечения. Эхо от шагов отражалось от стен и неслось вглубь до закрытых дверей операционной, серых, с круглыми окнами.

\- Мягко говоря, да, – отец оглядел его, проверяя в очередной раз на наличие травм. Почему-то словам медиков он не верил, и уже давно. - И где, черт возьми, Скотт? Вы ведь вместе уезжали.

Стоило ли сообщать о не слишком удачном свидании впятером? Нет, конечно же, нет. Плюс момент с участием Криса Арджента лучше тоже опустить. И, учитывая, что инициатива о ночной прогулке исходила от самого Стайлза… Пожалуй, лучше вообще ничего не говорить на этот счёт.

\- Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы этот камикадзе сбил нас обоих?

\- Если бы он был с тобой, ты оказался бы дома намного раньше, – шериф повернул его к себе лицом, сжал плечо и добавил: - И никаких аварий.

Ободряющая улыбка вызвала легкое недоумение.

\- Мы же не можем этого знать - вероятность всегда остаётся. Вот представь…

\- Даже думать об этом не хочу.

Стайлз был готов поклясться, что услышал тихое «О, Господи», и, поправив рукава ветровки, вышел следом за отцом на улицу.   
Патрульная машина стояла неподалеку от крыльца, чтобы не загораживать проезд для скорых. Асфальт окрашивался в синие и красные цвета от сирены, а за рулем сержант Кроунер доедал многослойный рулет с персиковым джемом. Его жена делала такие, и отец часто приносил угощение домой; Стайлз узнал яркий сладкий запах.

Дорога до дома на автомобиле, принадлежащем органам правопорядка, заняла десять минут. Лицо онемело от бьющего потока холодного ночного воздуха через открытое окно на пассажирском сидении. 

\- До завтра, Фрэнк. 

Часто говорят, будто бы полицейские обречены на одиночество, и дом встречает их холодной пустотой. Это правда. Шериф возвращается с работы далеко за полночь, а сам Стайлз видит свою комнату в основном под утро из-за неуемного характера и шила в заднице, по словам отца. 

Обычно в это время жены полицейских давно лежат в своих постелях и видят десятый сон, а в желудке быстро растворяются несколько таблеток снотворного. Сложно оставаться спокойной, когда в любой момент может раздаться стук в дверь, и сослуживец с каменным лицом, которого выдают лишь глаза, сообщит тебе печальное известие. Таблетки дают некоторую иллюзию покоя.

В этом доме все немного иначе.

Полутемный коридор, лунный свет, оставляющий крестообразные тени от ставней на окнах. Единственный источник освещения в ночное время суток. После того, как шериф переступил порог, кухню на минуту заполнил тусклый желтоватый свет из открытого холодильника, а потом снова темнота. Скрип пружин в старом кресле, и гостиная подсвечивается голубым. Телевизор будет работать до утра. Если только Стайлз не выключит его и не разбудит отца. Чаще всего последнее удается ему с трудом. 

\- Когда ты уже начнешь не торопиться домой из-за кого-нибудь твоего возраста, с длинными ногами и, желательно, из твоей школы? А не потому, что ты ввязался в очередную авантюру и вместе со Скоттом шляешься по ночам где-то в лесу?

Шериф прошел на кухню, а Стайлз замер на первой ступени лестницы. Кажется, путешествие от входной двери до своей комнаты чуть затянется. Он задумался и протянул неуверенно, наугад:

\- Я очень стараюсь соответствовать твоему пониманию примерного сына.

\- Я искренне надеюсь, что завтра ты отправишься именно в школу, а не в морг. 

\- Я никогда не пропускаю занятия без уважительной причины.

\- Поэтому я, пожалуй, позвоню в приемную госпиталя и предупрежу, что не забывал ничего важного и не просил тебя это мифическое «что-то» найти, – заскрипело кресло у телевизора; голос ведущего кулинарного шоу был едва слышен. - И разрешение на осмотр тела для школьной конференции не выписывал.

Стайлз фыркнул и поднялся наверх, перешагивая через особенно уныло скрипящие ступени. Отец просидит в гостиной до утра, но убедить его отправиться в спальню и провести остаток ночи в горизонтальном положении удастся только после получасового сна в позе вопросительного знака. 

Спать на раскладывающемся кресле… Серьезно? 

Впрочем, сам Стайзл недалеко ушел от своего родителя в выборе места для сна. Чаще всего после вылазок со Скоттом компанию на ночь ему составляли компьютер и несколько пакетиков острого арахиса. Обжигает горло, но чертовски вкусный, чтобы отказаться. 

Ноутбуки, планшеты и смартфоны - жизненно необходимые гаджеты для каждого подростка на планете. Страницы сайта google ответили на множество вопросов, спасая учащуюся часть населения Земли от судьбы книжных червей. 

Поиск насекомого или млекопитающего, вырабатывающего яд, разлагающий тело и разрушающий разум, привел к сомнениям программы и просьбе переформулировать запрос. Психологические исследования, медицинские испытания и стадии развития раковых заболеваний. Зоологические форумы, реклама фантастических фильмов о гигантских змеях и пауках.

Ничего, что подходило бы по описанию. Печально.

Полуночный видеозвонок - привычная вещь для темной комнаты, где почти 70% стен покрыты разномастными постерами. Скотт выглядел помятым и дезориентированным, и Стайлз с удивлением наблюдал, как он пытался сфокусироваться на лице друга. Выглядело смешно. 

Много мелких царапин на плечах и шее, уходивших под домашнюю футболку. Может быть, полнолуние прошло не слишком гладко? Или стоит посетить магазин и выбрать веб-камеру поновее. 

\- Ну, ты как? – кажется, Скотт достаточно пришел в себя для диалога.

\- Больше никогда не буду бегать по лесу без штанов.

\- Да уж, приятного мало. Стоп, ты был в лесу голым?! 

Скотт зарылся руками в волосы, превратив и без того ужасающий клубок на своей голове во что-то, больше напоминающее декорации к малобюджетному ужастику.

\- Забудь, пусть это будет еще одним постыдным фактом из моей биографии. А ты как добрался? 

\- Шел себе, шел, едва не был сбит машиной, за рулем которой разлагающийся недельный труп. Плюс пытался погибнуть при его спасении. Все как обычно, – Стайлз постарался втиснуть в несколько предложений основную линию сюжета сегодняшнего дня, хотя чудовищно хотелось пересказать дословно маленькое представление под названием «Дорога домой». Но Скотту определенно требовался отдых. И душ.

\- Черт, друг, да у тебя талант.

\- Что есть… Составишь мне компанию завтра?

Очень даже пакостная улыбка, пускай была и не слишком четкая на изображении, но все же была.

Звякнула полупустая упаковка аддерола.

Ответ очевиден.


	3. Chapter 3

Завтра наступило очень рано. По крайней мере, так сказал Скотт, когда, разбуженный метко запущенными в открытое окно камушками, он выбирался из дома в полпятого утра. В машину Стайлза он залез, усыпав сиденье крошками от наскоро сооруженного бутерброда. 

\- А нам обязательно ехать куда-то именно сейчас? – Скотт широко зевнул и плотнее закутался в спортивную ветровку. Из капюшона теперь выглядывал только его покрасневший нос. 

А вот не фиг бегать без штанов ночью по лесам. Там довольно прохладно и много маньяков типа Дерека. Или Криса.

\- Конечно. Пока там остались хоть какие-то следы. 

\- И что ты рассчитываешь там найти? 

Голос у Скотта был тихий и сонный. Он прислонился лбом к стеклу, закрыл глаза, дыхание замедлилось. Видимо заснул. И поэтому ответа друга не услышал. 

\- Не знаю. Просто нутром чувствую, что там что-то есть.

«Нутро» редко подводило Стайлза. И обычно это проявлялось в виде всякого рода неприятностей. 

Ездить в это время по дорогам Бекон-Хилл одно удовольствие: встречных машин нет, пробок нет, людей на улице тоже нет. Можно даже чуть превысить скорость. Немного, чтобы камеры на светофоре не зафиксировали номер. 

А вот когда свернешь на шоссе – там уже можно не беспокоиться. Камер там теперь нет. Раньше, года два назад, стояли, но их начали тырить приезжие, да и местные тоже, так что эта идея как-то не прижилась. Слишком хлопотно и затратно. 

На шоссе внезапно обнаруживается еще один утренний путешественник – из леса, пересекая дорогу, на злополучный луг ползет большим размытым сугробом туман. 

Автомобиль оставили у обочины, съехав с асфальта на земляную полосу. Скотт смешно моргал, пытаясь разбудить свое тело. Стайлз некоторое время постоял рядом, наблюдая за этой пантомимой, и, поняв что это надолго, пошел вперед. В нескольких метрах от дороги над движущимся полупрозрачным полотном виднелось левое переднее колесо перевернутой машины. 

Чем ближе Стайлз подходил, тем слабее становился хруст травы и сильнее – хлюпающий звук от ботинок. Пожарные залили все пространство вокруг эпицентра возгорания, почти превратив участок земли в болото. 

\- Что-то следы больно широкие.

\- Пожарный шланг тащили, – высказал свое предположение Скотт, пожав плечами.

Может быть, и не стоило его тащить с собой после ночи, проведенной в лесу. Полнолуние сильно его выматывает. Но, даже учитывая его бесполезность сейчас, было как-то спокойнее, чем если бы Стайлз поехал один. 

\- Им не нужно было так далеко тащить шланг. Они съехали на поляну с дороги, – Стайлз указал на широкие борозды с правой стороны от себя. - Вон где машину поставили. Максимально близко от пожара и на безопасном расстоянии.

\- Ну, может полиция. Твой отец же приезжал.

\- Приезжал. Но посмотри как много. Ты глянь, они не от дороги идут. А внезапно начинаются. Скажешь, полицейские скакали тут как кузнечики?

\- Очень упитанные кузнечики, - из-за спины послышался смешок. - Эй, а ведут-то они прямо к машине.

Кажется, Скотт наконец-то проснулся.

Осторожные шаги в сторону покореженной пламенем машины. Под ногами хлюпает смесь из воды и земли, трава вокруг почернела. Неприятный запах жженой резины до сих пор висел в воздухе. 

\- Блииин!

Ногу прожгло острой быстрой болью. Стайлз едва удержался от того, чтобы сесть и проверить пострадавшую часть тела – темное мокрое пятно на заднице будет сложно объяснить. И крайне неловко.

\- Что?

Скотт стоит рядом, чуть поддавшись вперед и рассматривая смешно прыгающего на одной ноге друга. Понаблюдав за своеобразным танцем, поймал его за руку, помогая восстановить равновесие. 

\- Наступил на что-то. Подошву проткнул.

\- Осколок от машины?

\- Нет, - Стайлз посмотрел под ноги, пытаясь обнаружить недружелюбный к чужим стопам объект. Безрезультатно. - Блин, не разберу.

\- Это знак - хватит тут шататься. Если тебя вчера тут не убили, это не значит, что сегодня ты избежишь этой участи.

Вдвоем, все еще придерживая друг друга за плечи, они отошли ближе к дороге. Воды тут почти не было и приятно было ощущать под ногами твердую почву. Скотт снова зевнул, широко раскрыв рот. 

\- Какому-то ржавому осколку непонятно чего не убить Стайлза Стилински.

\- Ага… – в голосе явственно слышалась насмешка. - А гангрена или еще какой-то вирус, который разовьется после общения с этим самым «непонятно чем»?

Скотт умел поддержать беседу. Его слова вызвали в ответ обиженное фырканье. 

\- Ну, спасибо, друг. Когда я начну разлагаться, как тот мужик, то обязательно собью тебя первым.

\- А он действительно разлагался?

\- По словам коронера.

\- А от чего?

\- Что-то там про укус ядовитого паука.

Скотт дернулся в сторону, несколько секунд косился, не моргая, на Стайлза, прежде чем нарушить предрассветную тишину фразой: 

\- Стайлз, ты же понимаешь, что с твоей удачей ты вполне мог наступить именно на этого радиоактивного паука, и именно он мог прокусить тебе ботинок.

\- Ты не умеешь успокаивать людей, да? 

\- Да ладно, я же шучу. Ты ведь понимаешь, что шанс, что этот паук не только жив, но еще и укусил именно тебя, крайне мал. 

Стайлз криво усмехнулся и пошел к машине. Делать тут действительно было ничего, если какие-то интересные мелочи и были – пожарные смыли все в одну большую грязную лужу вокруг места аварии. 

Ступив на асфальт, он замер. Такие же широкие полосы по траве, что были рядом с покореженным транспортным средством, виднелись на другой стороне дороги. И уводили в лес, исчезая в тени деревьев. Огромный червяк-переросток? Ночная вечеринка слизней?

Что за бред лезет в голову? Стайлз потер виски.

Скотт открыл дверцу машины и сел на место водителя. 

\- Пожалуй, все-таки я поведу.

Зашумел двигатель.

\- Расслабься, чувак, я в норме.

Стайлз хорошо умел врать. Нет, когда это было жизненно необходимо, он нес полную околесицу, создавая у цели ощущение присутствия вокруг филиала государственной психиатрической клиники. Можно сказать, некий спешл пауэр Стилински.

Но вот в своем хорошем состоянии врал прекрасно. Скотту, который особо ничего и не замечал. Отцу, устававшему на работе. Своему психотерапевту - очень милой, но довольно самоуверенной женщине.

И себе в том числе. Самовнушение – очень полезная вещь, в его случае, по крайней мере, точно. 

Достаточно убедить себя, что все в порядке – и вот разум не замечает короткой ноющей боли в стопе, сбившегося дыхания и слезящихся глаз. 

К черту. Все это результат неправильного питания – чипсы и сухарики еще никого до добра не доводили. И загрязнение окружающей среды тоже не слабо влияет на здоровье: воздух в городах просто переполнен химикатами.

Все прекрасно. 

Ведь прекрасно же?

 

В школе шумно. Посещение образовательного учреждения уже давно воспринималось подростками как место, где можно поболтать с друзьями, переброситься парой сплетен, парой поцелуев около шкафчиков… Все это, конечно же, только во время перемен, когда широкие коридоры заполнены галдящим разношерстным роем.

На занятиях тишина, только монотонный голос преподавателя звучит в небольшом помещении. Диалог, начатый за дверями кабинета, не закончен – едва слышно, как стучат ноготки Эрики по кнопкам телефона, набирая сообщение. Она не единственная, головы присутствующих склонились вовсе не над семнадцатой главой углубленной химии. 

А Стайлза под этот незатейливый мотив, скрученный из приглушенных звуков, клонит в сон. Он думает, что осталось недолго. Последний урок и можно домой: засунуть в рот забытый отцом сэндвич, забраться под одеяло и забыть про окружающий мир до вечера.

Он думает, что в кабинете надо открыть окна: слишком темно…

И тут же нервно вздрагивает, с трудом разлепляя веки. 

Опять заснул. Четвертый раз за последние полчаса. 

Айзек косился на него, уголки губ дергались вверх. Очень смешно.

Скотт тоже зевал, но уткнулся в экран сотового и, кажется, был счастлив.

Прозвучал звонок, и у молодых людей появилась официальная причина не обращать внимания на преподавателя.

\- Стилински, ты не ходишь случайно во сне? – Айзек накинул на плечи кожаную куртку, поправил сумку на плече.

\- Нет вроде, – Стайлз пожал плечами, вопрос показался ему странным.

\- Начнешь – предупреди. Я буду чаще гулять неподалеку от твоего дома, – на губах недобрый оскал. - Одинокими ночами. В полнолуние.

Айзек являлся, пожалуй, самым странным оборотнем в окружении Стайлза. Не считая Хейла, конечно. Оба были жуткими и любили наводить на него волну неприятного ощущения собственного бессилия.

Но проще всего было не заморачиваться. Расслабиться и плыть по течению, быстро забывая про двух мохнатых, не совсем адекватных личностей.

Добраться до дома за полчаса. 

Где Стайлза вырвало. Склонившись над ванной, с трудом удерживаясь на дрожащих руках, он тяжело дышал, хватая воздух ртом, и рассеянно наблюдал, как поток воды смывает желчь в трубу. 

Есть сразу расхотелось, слабость растеклась по телу.

Спать. 

Лестница показалась одним из испытаний греческих героев, и ее преодоление потребовало приличных физических затрат. Ноги ватные, будто лишенные костей. В комнате сил хватило только на то, чтобы снять рубашку и забраться на кровать, так и не сняв кроссовки. Веки отяжелели. 

Возможно, стоит больше уделять времени сну и есть хотя бы перед выходом из дома. Еще одно такое посещение ванной комнаты - и Стайлз выплюнет свои легкие. В горле стоял неприятный горький привкус. 

Он решил не обращать внимания – и жжение во рту пройдет само. 

Ноющая боль в ноге – тоже. Уже сейчас она медленно стихала.

Прошло несколько минут. Максимум – десять. Почему стемнело так быстро?

Постельное белье промокло от пота. Одежду пришлось снять и запихнуть в стиральную машину.

Стайлз выдохнул, чувствуя, что тело снова более-менее подчиняется ему. Нога не болела, а от остаточного жжения во рту он легко избавился теплой водой. 

Сидеть на одном месте не хотелось – сон определенно пошел на пользу. Мозг требовал действия. 

Может, пробежать пару миль?

Или заняться беспричинным, незащищенным и жестким сексом? 

Стайлз нахмурился, мысль была непривычной и внезапной. Раньше не было повода вообще надеяться на секс, ведь не было того, кто разделил бы это желание. 

Но теперь этот «кто-то» живет в десяти минутах езды. И вероятность того, что он будет против, практически равна нулю.  
Внизу живота сжался теплый ком. 

Рискованное решение, с одной стороны, ведь Элиссон могла оказаться дома. Но Стайлз решил, что потрясающий секс стоит такого риска. В крайнем случае, всегда можно притвориться, что пришел проведать одноклассницу. 

Быстро, пока решимость не пропала, он выдернул из шкафа чистые штаны и футболку с каким-то диким принтом. К черту носки, кроссовки на босу ногу. Пятка зачесалась, но это не помешало торопливо запереть дверь и вывести машину из гаража. 

Руки нервно сжимались на руле, в паху тянуло, и джинсы давили жесткой молнией на твердеющий орган.

Два раза Стайлз проскочил на красный, чудом умудрившись не врезаться в заворачивающий в переулок грузовик. 

Автомобиль Криса стоял на подъездной дорожке, поблескивая от воды чистыми дверцами. Кто-то же его помыл? Значит, хозяин машины дома. 

Стоять перед дверью любовника, который явно не ждет тебя, спокойно просто невозможно. Стайлз уже успел наполовину оторвать лейбл фирмы на рукаве ветровки, когда дверь открылась.

Правда, за эти сорок секунд ожидания, пока по ту сторону двери слышались приближающиеся шаги, Стайлз уже вовсю растирал запястья и вспотевшую шею. Кажется, лихорадка, мучившая его в постели с момента возвращения с занятий, улеглась лишь на время. 

Крис стоял в дверях, в клетчатой рубашке с расстегнутым воротом и заправленной в темные джинсы. 

\- А Элиссон дома? 

Крис покачал головой, позволяя улыбке искривить губы.

\- А миссис Арджент? - Стайлз перешагнул порог, легко толкая мужчину внутрь теплого помещения и захлопывая за собой дверь.

Светлая бровь дернулась вверх, улыбка на губах стала шире. Крис снова покачал головой. 

В нос ударил терпкий запах его одеколона. 

Кожа на пальцах горела, будто Стайлз засунул руку в кипяток. Так хотелось коснуться, что нестерпимый зуд заставлял дышать часто, лихорадочно хватая воздух широко открытым ртом. Сердце билось в груди так, что запросто могло выломать ребра изнутри. 

Крис видел его состояние, его взгляд скользнул по телу, и когда Стайлз быстро щелкнул заклепками на джинсах, шумно выдохнул. 

Какого черта он стоит так далеко? Почему он все еще одет. И почему его член до сих пор не на своем месте – там, где ныло последние несколько минут. Где все сжималось от желания получить твердый член…

Хотя какого черта Стайлз должен ждать?

Рывок за рубашку - звук разорванной ткани. Губы на коже и вот язык обрисовывает толстый белый шрам на ключице. 

Стайлза трясет так, что он почти не чувствует ладони. Ему все равно, что происходит вокруг, единственное, на чем он может сфокусироваться, это тело Криса. 

Стайлз прихватывает зубами выступающую косточку и слышит шипение над головой.

Звон разбитой вазы. К черту!

Тянется к ремню на джинсах Криса и дергает несколько раз. В голову даже мысли не приходит, что надо расстегнуть застежку. После нескольких нервных рывков, он толкает мужчину к стене.

\- Блин, сними его сам!

Крис смеется хрипло, часто дышит, но его пальцы не трясутся, когда он расстегивает ремень. Собирается бросить его на пол, но Стайлз перехватывает и сжимает в ладони. 

Мельком думает, что все же стоит хоть раз заняться сексом в постели. Против бильярдного стола, он, конечно, ничего не имеет… Но опять заполучить ссадины на спине, которые так трудно смазывать самому, не хочется. Стайлз тянет Криса за собой, на верхний этаж, толкает дверь наугад – бежевая спальня, большая кровать с кованой спинкой. Ремень все еще зажат в руке.

Ладони Криса ложатся на его бедра.

Свою футболку с полустертой надписью Стайлз почти срывает. Толкает мужчину на кровать, в которой он исполнял супружеский долг со своей распрекрасной женой и в которой они заделали свою распрекрасную дочь.

Крис уступает и, опираясь на руки, отползает назад к изголовью.

Руки Стайлза быстрые, адреналин ударил в голову, отключив инстинкт самосохранения напрочь. И теперь запястья Криса передавлены кожаным ремнем, подаренным несколько лет назад и имеющим на внутренней стороне засохшие пятна крови.

Стайлз улыбается, забравшись на мужчину верхом, оглаживая его обнаженную широкую грудь ладонью. Жадно облизывает свои потрескавшиеся губы, язык мелькает между ними быстро, приковав взгляд мужчины к этой части лица.

Шрамов на груди охотника прибавилось – общение с оборотнями не проходит даром.

Тот, что над третьим ребром, совсем свежий. Длинный, и едва-едва покрылся корочкой.

Стайлз поддевает ее ногтем на мизинце и тянет до тех пор, пока из-под нее не выползает красная нить. Стайлз размазывает ее пальцами, рисуя на груди Криса что-то крышесносное, а когда не хватает, снова возвращается к шраму. Крови мало, но он старается. 

Достаточно, чтобы испачкать ею неровный треугольник: сосок-пупок-сосок. 

И все это время елозит ягодицами по ногам Криса. Он не железный. Пускай и болевой порог у него низкий. Члену стало тесно в джинсах, а ширинка, давящая на член с дополнительной помощью Стайлза, причиняла уже совсем не слабые неудобства.

Стайлз хмыкнул над ним, и щелкнул замком на своих джинсах. Мгновение, другое, и они валяются где-то около стены. К черту их.

Член под белыми трусами напряжен и готов, оставляя влажные липкие пятна на них. Стайлз приспускает их немного, только для того чтобы размазать выступившую каплю по головке. Обхватить ее пальцами. Мягко сжать, изводя себя еще сильнее.

В ушах раздается неровный горловой стон – его собственный. Крис не моргает, дергает бедрами вверх, подстегивая.

Стайлз шипит, приподнимаясь и торопливо стягивая трусы с себя и мешающие остатки одежды с возбужденного любовника.  
Ноги – ватные. Боль прошивает чуть ниже колена, как раз когда Стайлз грубовато направляет член внутрь. Он скулит, опускаясь на твердый влажный орган слишком резко.

Крис воет, пытается остаться неподвижным, давая нервному подростку привыкнуть, но их желания не совпадают. Стайлз не хочет медленно и осторожно. 

Хочет глубже, сильнее, резче. Внутри влажно, член скользит с трудом, потому что Стайлз сжимает мышцы, когда поднимается вверх. И снова опускается вниз, насаживаясь до упора. Соски ноют, потому что Стайлз вцепился в них пальцами, сжимая ногтями. Любые мысли стерты, мозг – как пустая флеш-карта.

Боль в колене забыта, растягивающий тугое отверстие ануса член намного важнее. По бедрам течет что-то горячее, обжигающее, но Крис не кончил. Он поддается бедрами вверх, его глаза потемнели, на лице испарина. И виднеются синяки на запястьях, когда он пытается освободиться от сдерживающего ремня. 

Он что-то говорит, шипит сквозь зубы, когда член почти полностью выходит наружу, только головка замирает у дырочки. Совсем чуть-чуть. Контраст прохладного воздуха в комнате от отрытого окна и тесной жадной задницы.   
Стайлз резко опускается, слеза катится по щеке от боли.

Он пропускает момент, когда Крис кончает, и на постельное белье вытекает густая сперма. Свой оргазм тоже остается незамеченным для мозга: Стайлз глухо рычит, выгибаясь в позвоночнике. Ошалевший от испытанного удовольствия, слегка испуганный взгляд Криса, когда тот слышит треск ломающегося ребра. Боль в заднице и ногах, ее тупые отголоски в области паха и под грудиной.

Стайлз не здесь, и окружающее пространство он едва замечает. Устало валится на постель, картинка перед глазами размыта, а в горле ощущается привкус желчи. 

Мат Криса, скрип кроватной стенки, несколько быстрых поцелуев в покрасневшее и влажное от пота плечо. Снова ругательства, более красочные и заковыристые. Стайлз с трудом разбирает слова. 

Его неумолимо клонит в сон. Конечности ноют, слабость неимоверная. 

Последнее, что удается распознать отключающемуся мозгу, это щелчки кнопок на мобильном Стайлза и короткий разговор, смысл которого уже не важен:

\- Элиссон, ты со Скоттом? Дай ему трубку.

\- Эм-м-м, мистер Арджент, мы просто...

\- Твой друг разлагается заживо...


	4. Chapter 4

Меньше всего Стайлзу хотелось бы проснуться после восхитительного секса в компании друга, подруги друга и ее отца, с которым, собственно, Стайлз периодически и занимается этим жестким, несдержанным сексом. К какой категории отнести Дитона, он пока не решил – черт знает, что на уме у этого ушлого негра. Вопрос, почему Стайлза привезли именно к нему, а не в госпиталь, он решил отложить на потом. 

Как водится, желания редко имеют свойство исполняться. В случае Стайлза – все случается с точностью до наоборот.

Во-первых, все ненужные персонажи присутствовали в полутемной комнате. Во-вторых, через тонкий слой футболки Стайлз чувствовал металлический холод операционного стола.

Тоже не очень приятное ложе – мышцы все еще тянуло, и хотелось бы чего-то помягче. 

Кровать Криса идеально бы подошла. 

Голова гудела, стопа чесалась нестерпимо.

Стайлз нахмурился и попытался осторожно подвигать ногой из стороны в сторону – до края стола, – чтобы пятка задевала невысокий твердый бортик. 

Собственно, такой приемчик не остался незамеченным, но Стайлз продолжал – с присущим ему упорством – чесать пятку.   
Пока на колено не легла тяжелая рука, прижимая ногу к столешнице и обездвиживая.

– Стайлз, ты как?

Скотт наклонился так, чтобы друг видел его лицо с явным отпечатком сожаления и страха. Уж что-что, а страх Стилински сможет различить, даже если ослепнет. Стайлз Стилински – специалист по страху. 

Черт. Как же печально звучит.

– Подожди, – голова Скотта пропадает из поля зрения, зато появляется лицо доктора Дитона. – Говорить можешь? Что ты чувствуешь?

– Ну, странно.

– Стайлз, – Эллисон, милая девочка, гладит его по волосам и выглядит расстроенной. 

– Точнее. 

А вот Дитон совершенно не милый. Вообще.

– Ну, это почти как руку в гречку засовывать. Точнее, как в фасоль. Не как в гречку.

– Скотт, мне потребуется переводчик.

Стайлз натянуто улыбается, щурится от яркого света лампы над головой. Пытается подняться, но рука с колена передвигается на плечо – движение резкое, быстрое. 

Эти руки тело Стайлза знает уже достаточно хорошо.

– Эм, ребят, я, может, сяду уже? Думаю, это я могу сделать самостоятельно. И без вреда для себя.

– Твой оптимизм поражает. 

В голосе Криса нет насмешки, он серьезен настолько, что по коже пробегают первые мурашки всеобщего беспокойства.

Дитон кивает – нехотя и хмурясь. Рука с плеча соскальзывает на гладкий стол, и Стайлз садится.

И наконец-то видит всех присутствующих в полный рост.

Эллисон и Скотт стоят рядом, одежда немного помята, что можно удачно вписать в определение о подростковой небрежности. Но тут, скорее, имеет место неудержимое подростковое либидо. 

Алан Дитон хмурится, от чего становится похожим на шарпея. На столе позади него лежат несколько тяжелых открытых книг с пожелтевшими от времени страницами.

А Крис оказался в отдалении от всех, за спинами Эллисон и Скотта.

Стоящий неподвижно, напряженно. С проступающими синяками на запястьях, едва скрытых рукавами кожаной куртки.

Стайлз сглотнул.

– Эм... Стайлз? - Скотт пригладил коротко остриженные волосы на затылке.

– Ага?

– А ты что делал у Эллисон дома?

Черт.

– Гулял.

– У тебя разлагалась нога. Тебя это не беспокоит?

Стайлз пожал плечами, рассматривая ссадины на своем колене, но сколько не вглядывался, не мог вспомнить откуда они взялись. 

– Эм... А должно? Со мной вечно что-нибудь случается. Так почему на этот раз не внести разнообразие.

– Это не смешно, - буркнула Эллисон.

– Стайлз, у тебя много ссадин и царапин, ты не падал?

Стайлз покачал головой, но конечно же Скотт не мог не вставить свою лепту. А все потому что Скотт - кошмарный друг. 

– Ну, он в аварию попал недавно. На шоссе.

– Тот, кто выдавал тебе права, должно быть, находился в коме, - Крис почесал лоб. 

– Пап. 

– В любом случае, царапины совсем свежие, и... – Дитон как то замялся, оглядывая присутствующих.

Стайлз прищурился, глядя на него. И на все триста процентов был уверен, что Крис так же не слишком хорошо разглядывал доктора.

– Что "и"? - Скотт шагнул вперед, в такие вот напряженные моменты он не отличался особым терпением.

– Это определенно следы от ногтей.

– Когтей? – охнула Эллисон.

– Если Стайлз станет оборотнем...

– То город не протянет и недели, – Крис устало трет виски, на его лице безграничная печаль.

– Эй! – подрывается Стайлз в свою защиту, но рука Дитона заставляет его остаться на месте. 

– Следы именно от ногтей, человеческие руки, - ветеринар качает головой. - Не оборотень, определенно нет.

– Стайлз, – голос Скотта звучал очень... подозрительно. – Ты что, с кем-то встречаешься? 

– Не обязательно с кем-то встречаться, чтобы иметь с этим кем-то секс, – негромко объясняет флегматичный голос обладателя черной кожанки из дальнего угла. 

Стайлз ухмыляется и показывает большой палец.

– В точку, папа Крис.

Блин. Почему Стайлз не думает о том, что говорит, именно тогда, когда нужно поступать совсем наоборот. Эллисон и Скотт настороженно смотрели на мистера Арджента, выражение лица которого было не слишком довольным, но и раздраженным назвать его было нельзя.

– Сделаем вид, что никто этого не слышал.

И почему когда на тебя смотрит брутальный мужик и говорит таким тихим сексуальным голосом, единственное, что ты можешь, это согласно кивнуть на все, что он скажет? 

– Угу.

Но Эллисон, наверняка знавшая отца намного лучше его недавнего любовника, нахмурилась. Ее сходство с отцом стало гораздо заметнее. Когда она пошла к отцу, Скотт с сожалением выпустил ее ладонь из осторожного захвата, но остался на месте.

Она сдвинула край рукава, обнажая округлые синяки, расстегнула рубашку – следы от губ и неосторожные укусы.

– Я надеюсь, что ты не изменяешь маме со Стилински?!

Скотт как-то не слишком успешно сдержал нервный кашель, а мистер Арджент всего лишь слегка наклонил голову в удивлении.

Стайлз не любил тишину. Особенно когда она наступала в присутствии оборотней и неофициальных любовников. Как-то напрягает немного всплеск тестостерона.

– У меня тут нога разлагается! Какая, к черту, разница, кто кого трахает?!

От его внезапного выкрика не вздрогнул никто. Стайлз почувствовал себя крайне печально. 

– Пожалуй, сейчас действительно стоило бы поговорить о ноге, – зато на Дитона сразу же обратили внимание. 

Разумеется.

Может, стоит полежать в солярии, и если чуток пожариться, люди будут слушать, что ты говоришь?

А если не будут, то внимание точно будет обеспечено.

Чернокожий врач осторожно приподнял ногу Стайлза и слегка повернул. 

– Стопа потемнела, процесс разложения очень необычен. Есть два следа укуса в области мягких тканей пятки...

Скотт выглядел немного ошарашенно.

– Постойте, его что, укусили в пятку? 

– Только Стилински могли укусить в пятку.

– Эй, у меня неплохие пятки, между прочим! Должен же я чем-то выделяться, – как-то стало даже обидно за себя. Почему никто в него не верит.

\- Когда мы осматривали место аварии, Стайлз наступил на что-то. 

Нет, ну Скотт совершенно не помогает. Плохо, плохой Скотт.

Дитон покачал головой и отошел к столу с книгами. И чем дальше он углублялся в чтение, тем сильнее хмурился. 

Стайлз попытался улыбнуться:

– Что-то не похоже, что тут можно отделаться пенициллином, да?

– Если бы все было так просто, мы бы не сидели тут, – врач пожал плечами и отвернулся к столу, где лежали книги.

– Ну, этого стоило ожидать. Вполне по-стайлзовски.

Крис подошел ближе и положил ладонь на темную макушку Стайлза взлохмачивая короткие волосы. Ну, так выглядело со стороны. На деле же он мягко массировал ноющий затылок. Очень хотелось откинуться назад, закрыть глаза и наслаждаться теплом чужого тела.

Но Стайлз сдержался - было сложно, и он справился - но тяжелую руку Криса не отстранил. Он мельком взглянул на Эллисон, заметил ее легкое недовольство, но беспокойство в глазах все-таки перевешивало. 

Может, не стоит искать решение проблемы, потому что Стайлз подозревал, что ему влетит от Эллисон сразу же после выздоровления. И из этой битвы он вряд ли выберется живым.

Дитон не обращал внимания на некоторую напряженность и продолжал просматривать страницу за страницей, пока не нашел что-то, что вызвало его интерес.

– Ты можешь ходить? 

\- Слышал, это выводит токсины, - неуверенное от Скотта.

\- Люблю свои токсины, - буркнул Стайлз.

Но тем не менее аккуратно сползал со стола, пока ноги не коснулись пола. Никаких неприятных ощущений в стопе кроме зуда не ощущалось. Он сделал пару пробных шагов, но боли по-прежнему не было.

– Вроде да. Это же хорошо?

По тому, как Дитон поджал губы, Стайлз понял, что нет. Ни хрена это не хорошо. 

Не ходишь – плохо, ходишь – тоже плохо. Черт, что им всем от него надо.

– За тобой есть кому присмотреть дома? 

– Я могу остаться.

Вперед выступил сначала Скотт, потом Эллисон. 

– Или я.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Эй, я конечно не против компании красивой девушки в моей комнате на весь день, но думаю, что я и сам смогу за собой присмотреть.

– Очень смешно, – взгляд Криса был крайне скептический. 

– Ну, я буду тихо сидеть за компом весь день, а потом Скотт закинет мне задание из школы. И все будет окей.

\- Мы не можем сказать в школе, что Стайлз разлагается заживо.

Скотт выглядел очень серьезным, говоря это. Нет, честно, как будто был такой вариант. 

Эллисон же на это только пожала плечами.

\- Тогда скажи, что на него напала гигантская моль, температура 43, но он обязательно сделает все задания, которые ты будешь приносить ему. Любой, кто знает Стайлза, поверит.

\- Кто сказал, что я буду?

\- Ты будешь, - Стайлз улыбнулся.

Он прошелся по комнате, стараясь не переносить вес на не пострадавшую ногу. Но ничего не изменилось – никакой боли. Немного расслабившись, он ногой вытолкал из под стола свои ботинки, обулся и выпрямился. 

Скотт остановился у двери, придерживая ее, Эллисон встала рядом. Смотрели оба при этом на замершего рядом со Стайлзом Криса.

– Мистер Арджент, я не хочу ссориться с вами. Я не хочу вреда Эллисон, и сейчас мой друг в опасности, и я надеюсь, что вы разделяете мое желание о перемирии между, – Скотт замялся, но указал на себя и мужчину, – нашими видами. 

Стайлз нахмурился.

– Ненавижу ситуации, когда я единственный, кто ничего не понимает. 

Скотт улыбнулся, но какой-то нехорошей, обеспокоенной улыбкой.

– Я – оборотень, он – охотник на оборотней. Все предельно ясно.

Кажется, в голове Стайлза только что взорвалась бомба.

– Ты охотник на оборотней?

– Я думал, ты знал, – в голосе Криса сквозит удивление.

– Я знал, что ты охотник, но я не знал, что ты Охотник!

– И в чем же разница? – Крис шагнул к нему.

– Ну, блин! – Стайлз едва не подскакивал на месте от переизбытка эмоций. – Я думал, что ты охотник, который вылезает из леса с арбалетом! Я не думал, что ты охотник, который убивает оборотней!

– Ты вылезал из леса с арбалетом? – усомнилась Эллисон.

Скотт почесал нос и спросил:

– Это когда вы пытались подстрелить меня?

– Папа!

– На улицу, оба! 

Эллисон, кажется, очень хотела остаться, но Скотт выпроводил ее, аккуратно придерживая под локоть, и вышел вслед за ней.  
Стайлз ожидал какой-то многообещающей фразы о более позднем разговоре на эту тему, или что-то по типу "Это не твое дело", но нет. 

Крис тоже вышел, притворив дверь, даже не оглянувшись. 

Ну и ну. 

Стайлз одернул ветровку, подумав, что его, должно быть, было сложно одевать. И понадеялся, что всю одежду, включая трусы, на него надели до того, как привести, иначе это будет еще один смущающий маленький факт в его биографию.

Дитон стоял рядом и совершенно очевидно ждал вопроса. Кто Стайлз такой, чтобы его разочаровывать. 

– Это надолго? 

– Пару дней, но я постараюсь поскорее найти решение. Это не настоящее разложение, что-то вроде галлюцинации, – мужчина пожал плечами.

– Групповая галлюцинация? Вы ведь тоже видите, что моя нога разлагается.

– Не уверен, что галлюцинация, может, чье-то колдовство, сложно сказать. Но да, я вижу так же ясно, как и то, что это всего лишь внешнее проявление. Твоя нога абсолютно здорова.

– Ну да. Не считая иллюзии разложения. Такой вот я счастливчик.

Дитон печально улыбнулся.

– Я сообщу Скотту, если что-то узнаю. 

На улице похолодало, и Стайлз поежился, когда вышел на улицу. Скотт и Эллисон что-то горячо обсуждали и оба выглядели очень обеспокоенными. 

После кивка Криса они все забрались в машину. Стайлз крайне неудачно оказался на заднем сиденье, между своим другом и Эллисон. 

До дома Арджентов ехали в молчании, тишину в салоне нарушал только тихий рокот автомобильных движков и сигналы об смс с телефонов Скотта и Эллисон.

Стайлз на косые взгляды водителя в зеркало заднего вида лишь криво улыбался и про себя завидовал, чувствуя, что такие вот маленькие радости влюбленности ему никогда не будут доступны. 

Поздние смс и звонки по ночам, а еще эти умилительные тайные переглядывания и таскания друг друга за руки....  
Крис определенно был бруталом и всему этому предпочитал жесткий секс.

А Стайлз... Он был только "за". За неимением лучшего, разумеется. 

В ближайших домах мрак, только горят лампочки у входных дверей. Когда Крис припарковался рядом со своим домом, через дорогу несколько раз сонно гавкнула псина неизвестной породы. Скорее для виду, показывая, что ее не зря кормят хозяева.   
Скотт и Стайлз буквально вывалились с заднего сидения, дружно ударившись коленом о дверную ручку.

Джип скучал в одиночестве на подъездной дорожке перед запертым гаражом. На зеркале заднего вида болталась игрушка – глазастый монстр, выигранный Стайлзом в супермаркете совершенно случайно, и на вид стоил не больше пяти баксов. Но он был милым.

Крис махнул в сторону джипа, ключи от которого, кстати, спокойно болтались в замке зажигания.

– Скотт, забираешь джип и его водителя, везешь их обоих домой. Если узнаю, что этот, – мужчина указал рукой на Стайлза, заполучив в ответ возмущенное фырканье, – сел за руль, откручу голову тебе. Эллисон, в дом.

Скотт кивнул и направился к джипу. Дернул дверцу, раздался щелчок, и она легко поддалась. Стайлз заслужил осуждающий взгляд и улыбнулся в ответ.

Не объяснять же, что на тот момент он думал больше о сексе, чем о безопасности своей тачки. 

Пока они выруливали на дорогу, Стайлз слышал наступление Эллисон и категоричный бескомпромиссный голос Криса.

– Пап, мы можем поговорить?

– Нет.

– Пап!

– Нет.

 

***

 

Скотт водил осторожно, и дело было не только в том, что сейчас он сидел за рулем джипа Стайлза. Такая вот маленькая особенность – всегда водить осторожно. Он мог значительно превысить разрешенный минимум скорости на дороге, но это не значило, что относился к своему положению водителя с пренебрежением. Стайлз был действительно рад этому факту, так как знал, что его джип, в случае чего, окажется в надежных руках. 

– Стайлз, ты точно будешь дома? Никаких экстремальных походов в магазин?

Скотт притормаживает на светофоре, пропуская бредущего по дороге бездомного с краденой магазинной тележкой. Даже через закрытые окна слышно, как она несчастно поскрипывает, ее колеса то и дело заедает, и бродяга толкает ее, плотнее кутаясь в шарф, больше напоминающий с такого расстояния густую нечесаную гриву какого-нибудь фантастического животного. 

Он практически не слышит голос Скотта, но ему кажется, что он слышит стрекот насекомых в маленьком парке с детской площадкой на соседней улице. 

Разумеется, ему это кажется, и то ли в ответ на свои мысли, то ли в ответ на вопрос Скотта, но он кивает, подперев локтем дверь, а ладонью – подбородок, и бурчит тихое:

– Угу.

Спустя сто метров и еще один поворот он спрашивает.

– Я не сказал ничего лишнего?

Скотт пожал плечами.

– Не уверен, что Эллисон знала про отхожий промысел своей семейки. И про мою вторую ипостась тоже. Но она никак не отреагировала, думаю, ее больше интересует твое физическое состояние, а не тот бред, что ты несешь, – Скотт улыбнулся, не отвлекаясь от дороги.

– А ее отец знал, что ты оборотень?

– Я сам ему сказал сегодня, не совсем прямо, но он умный мужик. Мой выбор, – Скотт осторожно повернул руль вправо. – Тем более, его тоже больше беспокоил ты, чем я. 

Стайлз кивнул, хмуро ковыряя обивку двери, и размышлял, когда же он уже научится держать язык за зубами.

***

 

Доставив Стайлза домой, Скотт не торопился уходить. Слышно было, как он ходил из стороны в сторону по веранде у входной двери. Лишь спустя десять минут такой прогулки он ушел. 

Только потом Стайлз смог вздохнуть чуть спокойнее.

Еще во время поездки он постоянно чувствовал быстрые, частые взгляды друга, будто тот все никак не мог набраться смелости и спросить что-то. 

Стайлз даже знал, что. 

И был безумно рад, что друг так и не решился, промолчав всю дорогу.

Стоя в темном коридоре, он почесал нос, думая, что все это крайне смущающе. Пожалуй, он предпочел бы вообще не озвучивать то, что у него наконец-то появился кто-то, кто заставляет его стонать от удовольствия. А то все удары да ушибы. В подростковом возрасте положено проводить большую часть свободного времени в постели с одноклассницей, и вот, когда на горизонте замаячил конец школьного обучения, Стайлз тоже присоединился к числу не-девственников Бейкон-Хиллз.

Интересно было бы увидеть лицо Криса, доставив его в ветеринарную клинику. 

Кстати...

Стайлз дернул молнию вниз и снял джинсы, едва не упав, прыгая на одной ноге в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. 

Отец был на работе, мрачная тишина дома указывала на это, поэтому из-за своего полуголого вида Стайлз не беспокоился.

Щелкнул выключатель, и свет у лестницы выхватил из темноты позабытую на подлокотнике кресла отцовскую кружку. 

В ярком свете Стайлз, уперев ногу в деревянные перила, смог наконец-то рассмотреть свое неожиданно приобретенное повреждение в полном одиночестве.

Фиолетовое пятно, местами разбавленное черными пятнами, обхватывало ступню, словно ладонью, и тянулось вверх до колена. 

Стайлз ткнул пальцем одно из самых крупных пятен, морально, на всякий случай, подготовившись к боли.

Но нет, ничего. Никаких ощущений, кроме прикосновения к своей собственной коже.

Да, выглядело крайне неприятно, и черная жижа, вытекающая из пятна, очень пугала, но это была всего лишь иллюзия.

Это не было повреждением мозга, иллюзией, созданной собственным же разумом Стайлза. 

Если мозг обманут и думает, что тело разлагается, то оно действительно разлагается. 

Но Дитон заверил, что хоть внешне это и выглядит как настоящее разложение, сама нога не тронута и абсолютно цела.   
Что же тогда это значит? Вся эта жутковатая визуализация была попыткой напугать или же обещанием более реальных повреждений?

Стайлза даже не слишком интересовали эти три вопроса. Больше его занимало то, что любой из них подразумевает наличие отправителя послания. 

Имя которого неизвестно. 

Стайлз тяжело выдохнул.

Закинул штаны в стирку и поднялся наверх, прикрыв за собой дверь в свою комнату.

Тело чесалось, одеяло ощущалось как жесткая мешковина, и после длительной возни было сброшено на пол около кровати.

Стайлз заснул, когда на часах мигнула собранная из зеленых палочек пятерка и два ноля, думая, что не хотел бы расстаться с ногой. 

Он к ней привык.


	5. Chapter 5

Сквозь сон слышно было, как скрипнула входная дверь. Потом раздались шаги отца и гудение микроволновки. Телевизор на первом этаже работал недолго, очевидно, что сегодня он не слишком-то интересовал своего хозяина. Снова скрип – уже ступени на лестнице. С щелчком прикрытая дверь родительской спальни.

И затем тишина. 

Стайлз не был уверен – спал он этой ночью или же бодрствовал. Не помнил, как встал и вышел из дома. Просто очнулся в кустах под своим окном, голый и со множеством мелких царапин на ногах и руках. Судя по открытому окну, дом он покинул именно через него, так как входная дверь была заперта ушедшим до обеда на работу шерифом. 

Пожилая дама из соседнего дома с интересом наблюдала из-за отодвинутой шторы, как Стайлз бежит голый в сторону задней двери. Стоило улыбнуться женщине, изо всех сил пытаясь изобразить дружелюбие и полную адекватность действий, как морщинистое лицо скрылось из вида. 

Черт, теперь она окончательно уверится, что он наркоман.

На мобильном – благополучно забытом на столе у кровати – четыре сообщения от Скотта. 

Как дела? Ты в порядке? Ничего необычного? Пупыр пуфыр?!

Очевидно последнее сообщение писалось уже в полусонном состоянии.

Все норм. Цел. Проснулся в кустах. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, поглаживая большим пальцем клавишу на корпусе своего мобильного. 

Живот издал заунывный звук, призывающий посетить кухню. 

Футболка с полустертым лицом рычащего Халка и бриджи с тремя дырками на колене – доказательство того, что ехать на велосипеде и одновременно листать страницы поиска Google – не одна из мегаспособностей Стилински. 

В холодильнике вчерашний салат, бережно укрытый пищевой пленкой, два огурца, покрытых бело-зеленым слоем плесени, и кусок замороженного стейка, выложенный из морозилки, по-видимому, совсем недавно. 

Огурцы были изъяты – Стайлз поморщился, вытягивая каждый за неприятно мягкий хвостик, – и выброшены. 

Сооруженный из остатков мясной нарезки и относительно свежих овощей гамбургер заглушил чувство голода, правда, совсем ненадолго. 

Несколько часов Стайлз бродил по дому, с непривычки даже не зная, чем себя занять. На просторы интернета не тянуло, сидение у телевизора никогда его не прельщало, валяние на диване вызывало уныние. 

Тело ощущалось будто ватным, в четырех стенах не хватало воздуха, Стайлз дышал так, словно пробежал кросс под дикие вопли тренера. Несколько раз пробежал. 

Иллюзия разложения практически исчезла – виднелась, словно утренний туман, полуразмыто и как-то отдельно от ноги, так что особого интереса для Стайлза уже не представляла.

Он с тоской посмотрел на улицу. Никогда еще так не тянуло на свежий воздух без какой-либо причины. Ни тебе свежего трупа, ни матча по лакроссу, ни жаркого свидания. 

При мысли о последнем Стайлз пожалел, что он не относится к числу псовых. Повыл, подоставал соседей – и снова счастье на душе. 

А так даже на улицу выйти нельзя. 

Хотя...

Технически он уже выходил – под утро из окна, вряд ли может случиться что-то еще.

Почти взбежав по лестнице наверх, Стайлз споткнулся и едва успел вцепиться пальцами в перила – получить настоящее повреждение не очень хотелось. Джинсы подлиннее, чтобы прикрыть это дымное фиолетово-серое позорище на ноге, футболка...  
Черт с ней, Бэйкон Хиллс это не модный приговор. 

Щелчок ключа – и в лицо дунуло теплом. На улице сегодня удивительно солнечно, и сидение взаперти казалось преступлением.

Стайлз не ставил перед собой задачи гулять где-то конкретно.

Просто пошел и все, включив музыкальный сборник с самого начала. 

Когда ноги уже начали гудеть от долгой прогулки, Стайлз вынул наушник из уха и осмотрелся.

Примерно два часа пешего хода от города. По левую сторону – лес, который даже днем выглядел исключительно недружелюбно.   
Чуть правее от дороги находился выжженный круг травы. 

Место аварии.

Сгоревшую машину уже убрали, широкие полосы примятой травы от следов пожарных машин и эвакуатора. 

Когда Стайлз шагнул в сторону единственного, что напоминало о машине, – торчащий из земли обгорелый бампер, из травы, спугнутый присутствием человека, поднялся рой насекомых. Мелкие мушки, обожающие болотистые местности. Из-за пожарных, подошедших к тушению автомобиля с большим зарядом энергии, этот луг стал идеальным новым домом для колонии мух. 

Стайлз поморщился, обтирая об асфальт испачканный кроссовок. 

И вспомнил те странные следы, что вели от аварии в сторону леса.

Солнечный день, древний лес и парень, который чрезвычайно легко находит неприятности на свои конечности.  
Что может случиться?

Можно было бы позвонить Скотту, можно было позвонить Крису, телефона которого, кстати, Стайлз не знал.

Но ведь можно позвонить и потом. Например, когда он ничего не найдет, и придется возвращаться домой... Скотт же не откажется подвести своего уставшего приболевшего друга, ведь так?

Когда Стайлз пересекает трассу и заходит за границу из росших вдоль дороги деревьев, ему кажется, что звуки как-то разом тухнут. 

Даже треснувшая ветка под ногой хрустит приглушенно. 

– Все хорошо, ничего страшного не происходит. Пока. 

Стайлз несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, сжимает и разжимает отчего-то похолодевшие пальцы. 

Он делает несколько осторожных шагов по шуршащей траве и чувствует, как страх и неуверенность скребутся под кожей словно кошки. И покачал головой, будто отгоняя ненужные мысли.

Сомнения всегда ведут сначала к тупику, а потом и к одинокой голодной смерти. 

В лесу тихо. Изредка пищит среди деревьев какая-то пернатая зверушка, но больше ничего.

Стайлз оглянулся – там, где он сейчас находился, даже не слышно звука движущихся по трассе автомобилей.

Только шелест листвы под ногами.

Да чужой мерзкий шепот в голове, который, стоило только прислушаться к нему, чтобы разобрать слова, тут же затихал и прятался где-то под костяными пластинами черепа.

Стайлз вытер лоб, поморщившись.

Что делать с голосом, он не знал. 

И зачем собрался так глубоко в лесную чащу, тоже.

Он посмотрел под ноги, пнув серую корягу. 

Трава под ногами сухая, гниющая, сильно отличалась от той, что была в нескольких шагах – зеленоватая и здоровая на вид, в общем, такая, какой и должна быть в это время года. 

След умирающей флоры тянулся вперед, петляя между стволов дерева, и, оглянувшись, Стайлз обнаружил, что по чернеющим остаткам травы он идет уже долго. 

Стайлз пожал плечами. Еще пара шагов по следу не сделает погоды.

На пригорке он остановился.

Внизу маленькая речушка, движение воды едва-едва заметно среди камней. Когда-то она была шире, это заметно по устью, но обвалы выше, ближе к горам, разорвали ее на две небольших ветки. 

Через эту лежал скрученный канат из мертвых растений и их гниющих соков, будто кто-то волок траву за собой, пока она не превратилась в это, цепляясь за камни и ветки по пути.

Стайлз выдохнул и, цепляясь за торчащие из земли толстые корни, спустился вниз.

Это было предсказуемо – уже стоя на земле и сделав шаг, он поскользнулся на влажном от воды камне. 

– Нет, ну без этого никак, да? – свой вопрос Стайлз адресовал раскачивающимся кронам деревьев над своей головой.

Ответа, так же предсказуемо, не последовало.

Голова закружилась, когда Стайлз вышел на окруженную молодыми тонкими соснами поляну. Он подумал еще, что слишком уж здоровыми выглядели эти деревья, учитывая, что солнечный свет едва пробивался к ним через сомкнутые кроны тех, что росли тут уже не одно десятилетие. Несколько шагов к центру этого своеобразного круга, прежде чем Стайлз почувствовал, как вязнут в земле его ботинки. Он поморщился, растирая виски, не надеясь всерьез, конечно, что это как-то поможет избавиться от давящего изнутри ощущения.

Стайлз присел, зарывшись пальцами в темный зеленоватый покров под ногами. 

– Теплая...

Причина выяснилась быстро. Земля, скрытая от прямых солнечных лучей, была полна червей. Толстые, жирные. И так много. Из-за них земля просела под весом Стайлза.

Должно быть, тут есть что-то, что привлекло этих представителей кольчатого мира.

Выпрямившись, Стайлз прошел к центру поляны. Черви тут уже даже не пытались зарыться поглубже, а извивались на самой поверхности, вдоль краев дырищи, напоминающих набухшие края раны от пулевого ранения. 

Стайлз чуть наклонился вперед – стоя на краю и чувствуя, как проседает под его весом взрытая мягкая почва, он не горел особым желанием свалиться в темноту. 

– Какого хрена!

Собственный крик отозвался в голове вспышкой острой боли, но неприятные ощущения быстро отошли на второй план, так как руки, ухватившиеся за его стопу потянули его вниз. К дыре в земле.

Убежать довольно проблематично, особенно когда с каждым шагом ты все сильнее погружаешься в пахнущий чем-то гнилым земляной покров. Задача усложняется тем, что удаление от ямы не гарантирует отсутствие опасности. 

Земля вспучилась, словно под ней зашевелился гигантский змей. После чего это нечто двинулось в сторону своей добычи, все еще скрываясь от глаз.

И, разумеется, эти драгоценные секунды, которые потребовались нападавшему, чтобы покинуть место своей засады, Стайлз тупо простоял на границе маленькой поляны.

Любопытство, блин, наказуемо. 

– Блин-блин-блин, – шептал Стайлз, рванув сторону.

Неизвестный монстр с шипением пронесся мимо, не успев среагировать на изменение маршрута жертвы – это несомненный плюс.

Но вот ноющая лодыжка и саднящие царапины на руках, появившиеся после того, как Стайлз скатился с пригорка, зацепив по пути, кажется, каждую торчащую из земли корягу, – определенный минус.

С таким порогом везения, как у Стайлза, вполне можно свернуть шею в попытке спасти себе жизнь.

Бежать по лесу, практически ничего не видя перед собой, с неприятными болевыми ощущениями в восьмидесяти процентах тела, да еще от какого-то подземного монстра – само по себе крайне неприятное времяпрепровождение. 

Тварь за спиной раздраженно шипела, изредка радостно порыкивая, когда ей удавалось царапнуть кусок голой кожи на ногах или одежды, оставляя глубокие следы.

Хрип вырвался из горла, когда кроссовки с перетертой в кашу травой на подошве не заскользили на заасфальтированном дорожном покрытии. 

Визг тормозов всегда так оглушителен, или только в том случае, когда ты валяешься перед автомобилем?

Лишь тогда Стайлз заметил, что граница леса оборвалась около столба с ограничением скорости.

***

 

Хорошо, когда ты в сознании и тебя вежливо просят сообщить кому-то из взрослых о своем местонахождении. Плохо, что Скотт на эту роль не тянет, а звонить отцу на работу и радовать его необходимостью навестить сына в больнице Стайлз очень-очень-очень не хотел. 

Спасибо всем, что мама Скотта сегодня не работала, уж она не только самолично вызвонила бы Стилински-старшего с работы, но и сама устроила бы неплохой вынос мозга в воспитательных целях. 

Учитывая все выше перечисленное, а также тот факт, что совсем недавно в жизни Стайлза произошли некоторые изменения, выбор оставался только один.

Поэтому сейчас дверь в палату отворилась ударом ладони Криса Арджента. 

– Ты спятил? – злым недовольным шепотом спросил он, хватая Стайлза за шиворот футболки. – Тебе сказали сидеть дома. Шоссе в миле от города совершенно точно не входило в этот оговоренный радиус! 

– Эй, Халк-который-разбушевался, полегче, а то я описаюсь от испуга. И это точно никому не понравится.

Крис поморщился, покачал головой и, Стайлз готов был поклясться, несколько мгновений наслаждался его безуспешными попытками отцепить руки от своей потрепанной, но любимой футболки. Потом, правда, все же отпустил.

– Тебя сбили на трассе?

Стайлз фыркнул.

– Да, меня замучила совесть из-за нашей встречи, и я решил повторить твой путь, бросившись под первый попавшийся джип. Кажется, это была тойота?

Крис не стал ничего говорить, только посмотрел крайне устрашающе. Нет, реально, этот мужик мог быть жутким.

– Эй, я же шучу, не смотри так. И никто меня не сбивал, я споткнулся, а водитель успел затормозить до того, как его бампер раздробил мне череп. 

– Как ты вообще там оказался? – в голосе Криса сквозило недоумение. 

– Гулял, – Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Это довольно далеко от дома, и ты гулял, как я понимаю, пешком?

– Это значит, что меня простили за нарушение домашнего режима?

Резкое движение, подзатыльник. Не больно, но обидно. Ощущения из шкодного детского возраста.

– За это я оторву тебе голову чуть позже. Не отвлекайся от моего вопроса.

– Ну, блин, плеер и одинокий подросток, чего ты ожидал! Я бы мог добрать до Канады, не заметив. 

Крис фыркнул и отошел к одинаковым белым ящикам. Стайлз уже подергал парочку – заперты. 

Когда он спрыгнул с кушетки, ссадины на ноге отозвались слабой ноющей болью, но в рамках нормальности, учитывая недавнее скольжение по асфальту. Маленькие кровоточащие ранки уже очистили, от пластырей Стайлз отказался, с таким их обилием он сам себе напоминал бы побитого ботаника из малотиражного комикса. Только без бонусов в виде суперспособностей, благодаря которым этого несчастного ботаника и начинает любить публика.

Так что, не считая некоторых неприятных ощущений, Стайлз был среднестатистическим здоровым молодым человеком. И не видел причины оставаться в больнице. И факт своей искренней нелюбви к государственному учреждению был совершенно не при чем. 

В коридоре Крис, идущий рядом с подростком, заслужил напряженный взгляд медбрата с едва заметной на фоне его черной кожи татуировкой. Стайлз попрощался с девушкой, занимавшейся его подбитыми конечностями – загорелая, худенькая, но замужем. 

Солнце на улице ударило по глазам так, что Стайлз простоял с минуту прикрыв глаза, привыкая. 

Когда он открыл глаза, Крис стоял рядом, спокойный, но озадаченный, поглядывающий на руку, которая удерживала его на месте, вцепившись пальцами в рукав куртки. 

– Прости, – Стайлз улыбнулся, чувствуя себя немножко наркоманом. 

В машине Криса пахнет кожей. И почему-то булочками с корицей. Да еще так сильно.

Стайлз уселся поудобнее, пристегнулся, чувствуя взгляд хозяина транспортного средства, и снова закрыл глаза, погружаясь в этот запах.

В голове какое-то помутнение, будто действительно в крови гуляет амфетаминовый коктейль. Тело едва ощущается, какая-то слабость, как пуховое одеяло, упала сверху, стоило только оказаться в безопасности. И под присмотром Криса.

Движение автомобиля едва ощущалось. 

Стайлз подумал, что спит. С ним такое бывает, если не он за рулем и под рукой нет вожделенной баночки Адерала.

Вдох-выдох-вдох...

И тут воздух закончился. Так, по крайней мере, показалось самому Стайлзу. 

Он закашлялся, рванулся вперед, разум хотел поскорее выбраться на поверхность, и если бы не тугой ремень на груди, Стайлз ударился бы лбом о приборную панель. 

В ноздри ударил яркий запах влажной земли и сгнившей травы. 

– Стайлз! Стайлз! – едва различимо, как будто человек стоит по ту сторону перрона, и тут проезжает с шумом поезд.   
На шее жесткая хватка ладони, губы к губам, но никакой эротичности, никакого намека на секс. Воздух из чужого рта.  
В таком состоянии Стайлз пугается едва ли не сильнее, чем от внезапной потери контроля над собственной дыхательной системой. Но недо-поцелуй работает, переключает, как выбитые пробки в электрощите. 

Крис отодвигается, когда Стайлз перестает в испуге судорожно цепляться за все, до чего может дотянуться: плечи, руки, бедра, мягкое пассажирское сиденье. 

– Отшутиться не удастся.

Стайлзу приходится несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть широко открытым ртом, чтобы убедиться, что он сможет, действительно сможет дышать самостоятельно. Перед глазами мелкими крапинками вспышки света, проходит время, прежде чем он может разглядеть проезжающие за окном машины. И чуть больше на то, чтобы понять, что их автомобиль прекратил движение – бордовый джип съехал на обочину, немного накренившись вправо по склону. 

– Эй, – голос Криса звучит обеспокоенно, его рука все еще придерживает шею Стайлза, слегка надавливает, заставляя повернуться к нему и смотреть не куда-то, а на его лицо.

Это помогает, и Стайлзу удается сказать:

– Мой мозг думает, что мы внизу.

Крис непонимающе качает головой.

– Где "внизу"?

В горле ком, и даже спустя пару движений мышцами все еще чувствуется, что там что-то постороннее. 

– Под землей.

Стайлз думал, что ему удалось справиться с нервной дрожью и его голос спокоен... Но как только он начинает говорить, понимает, что этот тоскливый и жалкий тон принадлежит ему. 

Крис не дает отодвинуться и вжаться в дверь со стороны пассажира, все еще держит руку на его шее, считает пульс вслух, очень тихо шевеля губами. 

Это отвлекает, и Стайлз перестает дрожать.

Ну, по крайней мере, он так думает.


	6. Chapter 6

Двери в кабинете ветеринарного центра скрипнули. 

\- И какой же породы мой пациент?

Дитон безумно довольный. 

\- Скотч-терьер, я думаю, - Крис улыбался.

Да-да, давайте все вместе посмеемся над Стайлзом.

\- О, им очень сложно справиться со своим природным любопытством, и частенько из-за этого они попадают в неприятности, - Дитон попытался изобразить сочувствие, но как-то слабо ему верилось.

\- Не то слово.

Нет, ну они точно издеваются. Раньше Стайлз думал, что самое худшее в его подростковой жизни было происшествие с тетушкой Маргарет, гостившей однажды в доме Стилински и по ошибке забредшей в комнату Стайлза занятого, мягко говоря, очень личным делом. Положение смягчало только то, что тетя забыла очки в своей дорожной сумке и не слишком хорошо разобрала происходящее в комнате. Но все равно было крайне смущающее. Чем-чем, а уж опытами в самопознании Стайлз не хотел бы делиться с родней.

Но это... Пожалуй, знакомство невыносимого острого на язык любовника с не менее невыносимым местным гидом по сверхъестественному побило планку предыдущего смущающего происшествия. 

\- Эй! Я все слышу, это раз. И два - это охотничья порода! Они могут преследовать лису в ее норе.

\- А, ну тогда я понимаю, чего ты около леса гулял, искал подходящую по размеру нору?

\- Заткнись, - буркнул Стайлз, и получил неслабый подзатыльник от Криса.

Дитон прошел к столу, чтобы достать красную аптечку, и задал вопрос, который совершенно точно не был обращен к Стайлзу.   
\- Пряник или кнут?

\- Кнут, кнут, кнут, - Крис кивнул.

\- Пряник, кнут, подзатыльники, прекрасно, - Стайлз поерзал на столе, думая, как бы незаметно выбраться наружу. - Еще немного, и ты сможешь меня кому-нибудь подарить.

\- Своему врагу, должно быть, - Дитон улыбнулся, повернувшись. - Крис сказал, что у тебя были галлюцинации.

\- Папа Крис ошибся.

\- Стайлз, - Крис шагнул к нему.

\- Это не были галлюцинации, - Стайлз сглотнул, запнувшись. - По крайней мере, я так думаю.

\- Ты был в машине, я - тоже, считаешь, я не заметил бы, если бы мы оказались под землей?

\- Подождите. Стайлз, - Дитон посмотрел на него очень серьезно, - объясни так, как получится, и мы будем разбираться уже потом.

Блин, ну когда Дитон так смотрит, как-то резко пропадает желание вообще делиться с ним чем-то подобным. Все-таки галлюцинации - это слишком личное, чтобы рассказывать о них первому попавшемуся ветеринару.

Стайлз снова сглотнул, поморщившись. Во рту до сих пор был привкус земли - Стайлза часто били в парке за школой, так что он этот вкус знал лучше всех. Он знал, что был в машине, но ощущения говорили об обратном. 

Его взгляд замер на ноге, на которой едва-едва был различим фиолетово-черный след иллюзии разложения - сейчас она больше напоминала синяк чуть ниже колена. Не беспокоил и был почти незаметен. Дитон проследил за его взглядом и кивнул в сторону помеченной конечности:

\- Думаешь, это как-то связанно?

Стайлз шумно выдохнул.

До той проклятой аварии он раньше никогда не просыпался в кустах под своими окнами. Никогда не было раньше такого, чтобы приходилось сомневаться в собственном теле, будто горящем изнутри. 

Но с другой стороны, партнер для секса - тоже нововведение в его жизни. Едва ли не более значимое, чем то ДТП.  
Там какая-то пустячная авария с полуразложившимся зомби, а тут секс!

Как можно сравнивать... Но Стайлз понимал, что проблемы с восприятием у него не могли начаться из-за оргазма, подаренного другим человеком. 

Он вздохнул и кивнул.

\- Думаю, что да. Удалось выяснить, что произошло с моей ногой?

\- Яд и растительный галлюциноген.

\- Я кое-что видел в лесу. 

\- Оборотня? - спросил Дитон. 

Крис у его стола заметно напрягся. 

\- Не оборотень, точно. И вообще я только руки заметил, больше ничего видно не было. 

\- Руки, хорошо, опиши их.

\- Длинные такие, и по цвету больше как обгоревшие поленья, чем кожа. Тонкие. И цепкие очень.

\- Это все? - Крис, кажется, был недоволен.

\- Ну, блин, извини, за мной гнался как-то гигантский червяк с когтями, не было времени разглядывать.

\- Почему червяк?

\- Чего? - Стайлз еще немного посопел рассерженно в сторону папаши Арджента, прежде чем понял, что вопрос был адресован ему самому.

\- Ты назвал монстра червяком, - Дитон был сама любезность, спокоен, как сытый удав. - Почему?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Ну, у него логово, что ли, в той яме, и там еще много червей в земле. И пока он за мной гнался, на поверхность ни разу не вылез. И следы такие, ну, как в мультиках, когда кроты роют туннель, похожий на лежачий полицейский, знаете?

Стайлз посмотрел на двух мужчин и понял - они ни хрена не знают о кротах.

Но Крис весь подобрался и шагнул к нему, отстранив Дитона.

\- Яма? Ты же гулял по шоссе!

\- Ну, зашел я в лес ненадолго.

\- Ты охренел, Стилински!

\- Никаких драк в моей клинике. Стайлз, как ты оказался в лесу? Только в этот раз без вранья, пожалуйста.

\- Ну, захотелось мне прогуляться.

\- И ты пошел не в парк, не в закусочную за большим бургером, а в самую чащу заповедника?

\- Ну, вообще я просто гулял в сторону аварии. Потом уже вспомнил про следы, которые видел, когда со Скоттом гулял там. Ну, и пошел в ту сторону, в которую они вели.

\- Стоп, какие следы? Вы ни про какие следы не говорили!

\- Ну, такие, слизяобразные. 

\- И слизняобразные следы оказались неподалеку от ямы того гигантского монстра-червяка?

\- Я не смотрел на часы. Так что не знаю, насколько он далеко, но особенно часто сворачивать с прямой мне не приходилось. Там еще мертвая трава кругом, так что я старался...

\- Уточним, что именно ты имеешь в виду под мертвой травой?

\- Ну, гниющая такая, черная вся. Не вляпаться в нее я старался, короче. 

В помещении наступила тишина. Стайлз поерзал на столе под взглядами мужчин. К крисовскому неодобрению удалось привыкнуть быстро, да и его угрожающий взор не имел особого воздействия. А вот Дитон пугал немного. Он смотрел на Стайлза и не смотрел одновременно. 

Сумеречный тип.

В фильмах в момент напряжения всегда звонит телефон, раздается стук в дверь, или же кто-то влетает в комнату с криком, пугая всех осознавших тяжесть ситуации. 

Но нет, жизнь Стайлза не режиссирует Дж. Дж. Абрамс, и посреди комнаты не материализуется внезапно крутой генетически-модифицированный Стайлз-из-будущего, чтобы дать ответы на его же жизнь.

Вместо этого Дитон моргает и вздыхает тяжело, отворачиваясь обратно к толстому фолианту на столе. А Крис все еще стоит в дальнем углу, засунув руки в карманы куртки. На лбу морщины от недовольства, которые дают больший возраст, чем щетина.  
\- Полагаю, что сам за собой ты присмотреть не можешь, значит, кто-то должен быть рядом. 

\- Отца не должно быть дома вечером - ночное дежурство. Скотт может прийти и...

\- У Скотта сейчас больше проблем со своей сущностью, тем более, он твой друг.

\- Разве это не плюс?

\- Если потребуется применить к тебе силу? Вдруг ты снова попытаешься уйти? Ненадежно.

\- Да ладно, я ему доверяю. Он лучший.

\- Ты можешь присмотреть за ним? Наверняка есть безопасное место, где будет минимум раздражителей - дом шерифа не вариант, если тот вернется домой и увидит тебя, скручивающего его сына, без пули не обойдется.

\- Жены дома нет, подвал большой, и Эллисон поможет, если что.

\- Стайлз и ее друг тоже. Друг Скотта, наконец, с которым, как я понимаю, она встречается. Подростковые привязанности иногда до абсурда доходят.

\- Предлагаешь отправить ее из дома? - Крис поморщился. Да уж, он-то знал, где именно проведет время его доченька. 

\- Надолго это? Мне нужно предупредить отца...

\- Постараюсь завтра к вечеру разобраться. Я видел где-то записи о похожем, но не уверен, что это было именно то, что нужно. 

\- Предупреди отца. 

\- Что, блин, прямо сейчас едем?

\- Можно?

\- Он здоров, по крайней мере, физически. Я предпочел бы сделать пару снимков, но меня интересует его мозг, а такие процедуры лучше проводить в госпитале. Тут нет необходимого оборудования. Так что будем надеяться, что, найдя этого монстра, мы устраним проблемы в голове Стайлза. Большую часть, в любом случае.

\- Идти сможешь?

\- Блин, конечно, у меня просто был приступ паники.

\- Галлюцинации. У тебя были галлюцинации.

\- Ну, приступ паники с небольшим метафизическим бонусом. 

\- То есть, тебя это совершенно не пугает?

Стайлз прижался лбом к стеклу и выдохнул устало.

\- Пугает до маленьких лысых собачек перед глазами.

 

***

 

На улице уже стемнело. 

Почему посещение дома Арджентов всегда выпадает на ночное время суток? 

В окнах дома нет света, Стайлз слышал негодующие возгласы Эллисон по телефону, пока Крис договаривается о ее принудительной ночевке у подруги. Подруги, а не Скотта. 

Стайлз ловил пару раз свое имя в разговоре - кажется, Эллисон была так резка в выражениях не столько из-за внезапно обнаружившейся, но так и не подтвержденной никем связи своего отца с ее одноклассником, сколько тем, что, учитывая свое аморальное поведение, отец так негативно высказывается в адрес Скотта, как ее парня.

Входная дверь захлопнулась, и разбирательства на тему подростковых отношений прекратились. 

В доме Арджентов темно и тихо. Не скрипят половицы, не слышно, как под окном шуршит листвой енот. Ничего, и это несколько напрягает. 

Крис прошел мимо, слегка задев Стайлза плечом. Ключи перекочевали из ладони в карман куртки, так ни разу и не звякнув.

\- Что застыл?

\- Блин, тут как-то стремно.

Крис обернулся.

\- Да ну?

\- Ну, в смысле, когда свет выключен. Прямо так и представляю, что на меня сейчас доктор Лектер выскочит, - Стайлз дергает край ветровки, осматриваясь. - Или сотрудники Амбреллы.

Крис промолчал, продолжая смотреть на своего гостя с крайне подозрительным выражением лица. 

\- Ну, для опытов. С экспериментальным мега-крутым вирусом.

Крис покачал головой так, будто что-то для себя решил. Что-то, что совершенно не понравится Стайлзу. Очень-очень. 

\- У тебя паранойя, - сказал Крис тихо.

Он протянул руку к маленькой нише в стене и щелкнул... Очевидно выключателем. 

В теплом освещении дом не казался таким страшным. Много книг, старых и тяжелых даже на вид. Твердый переплет, потемневшая кожа, должно быть, издания, которые семья собирала не одно поколение - книги, за которые коллекционеры действительно готовы были бы раскошелиться.

На столике около дивана потрепанный школьный задачник по физике, принадлежащий Эллисон, и забытая кружка рядом. 

Фигурка оленя с задранной головой, почти черная на одной из полок позади дивана. Большой напольный горшок с высоким тоненьким деревцем, почти догнавшим по росту Стайлза.

Всего этого в свой недавний визит он не видел. 

Сексуальный мужик, который гарантированно обеспечит жесткий трах. Как-то не до дизайнерских изысков. 

Окрик Криса оторвал Стайлза от разглядывания общей фотографии - много людей, на фоне лес, но фото уже приличный возраст, и лица едва-едва различимы. 

\- Давай-давай, спускайся, - донеслось откуда-то из коридора за кухней. 

Лестница вниз, такая узкая, что на рукавах ветровки остались белые следы штукатурки.

Стайлз замер на последней ступеньке.

\- Чувак, серьезно? У вас, блин, есть самый натуральный тайный-претайный супер-подвал?

Крис фыркнул насмешливо и продолжил что-то искать в деревянном ящике. На гостя он не смотрел, так что это можно было воспринимать, как разрешение на разглядывание и ощупывание всего, до чего Стайлз мог дотянуться. Выдающимся ростом он похвастаться не мог, но когда его телом управляло любопытство, он становился крайне изобретательным. И наглым.

Стул, пара коробок, и вот уже руки шарят по полке у самого потолка. 

Синяя игрушечная флейта в плетеной корзинке, там же пищалка-машинка и погремушка. Все в пыли. 

\- Эй, ты просто физически не можешь оставаться на одном месте? Какое-то отклонения?

\- Я - подросток, мне простительно.

Стайлз слез и попытался незаметно отряхнуть руки о штаны. Укоризненный взгляд Криса и брошенная тряпка предотвратили загрязнение одежды. 

Из подвала не было слышно улицы - только что-то капало за стеной. Помещение полупустое, разделенное по центру металлической крупной сетью, прочной на вид. А вообще, напоминало вырезанный кусок из забора миссис Барнел, которая спьяну обвиняла семилетнего Стайлза в краже кота, которого никогда у нее не было. 

В углу куча неразобранных коробок, помеченных красным скотчем. 

\- Иди сюда.

Скайлз улыбнулся.

\- Секс в подвале? Это тебя заводит? 

Молчание в ответ, нарочито медленно облизанные губы. 

Стайлз так торопился преодолеть эти пару разделяющих их шагов, что споткнулся, наступив на распустившийся шнурок. Смешок от Криса, наблюдающего за ним. 

Когда холодная сталь наручников зажала в кольце запястье, Стайлз несколько раз моргнул. Удивленно, потому что не мог понять, предпосыл это к эротической игре или же все абсолютно серьезно. Судя по выражению лица Криса - второе, но подростковый член все равно дернулся заинтересованно. 

Стайлз криво хмыкнул и дернул пару раз рукой, понятное дело, что безрезультатно, но это действие скорее должно было помочь сосредоточиться именно на вопросе наручников, а не на чем-то, связанным с сексом.

\- Эм, не объяснишь? - выразительный звон нового украшения.

Крис развел руками и направился к лестнице. 

\- Посидишь тут пару часов, я скоро вернусь, так что потерпи. 

\- Ты серьезно, что ли? 

\- Совершенно. Это для твоей же...

\- Безопасности, я слышу это постоянно. Блин, ты заманил меня сюда бесплатным и спонтанным сексом, а сам уходишь в закат.

\- Твое присутствие в моем дома - идея Дитона, и я не упоминал секс, пока мы ехали. Но обязательно рассмотрю эту мысль, когда вернусь. 

\- А я тебе на пол написаю. Вот назло!

Крис помахал рукой, не оборачиваясь, и даже не остановился, топая по лестнице наверх.

\- Вот она - брутальная брутальность охотников на нечисть. Они приводят, сажают на цепи и уходят. 

Наверху хлопнула громко дверь, и спустя минуты зашумел двигатель крисовой тачки. 

Потом снова все затихло. 

Ну, хоть свет в подвале остался гореть - хоть и лампочка над головой как-то подозрительно покачивалась. 

***

 

Когда в ночном лесу Бейкон Хиллз звонит мобильник - обычно это значит, что где-то кто-то умер. 

Крис вытащил телефон и нахмурился, увидев незнакомый номер. Среди деревьев мелькнула мохнатая спина спугнутого мелодией животного.

\- Слушаю.

В динамике голос владельца ветеринарной клиники, слишком уж хорошо осведомленного в местных метафизических делах. 

\- Это Дитон.

\- Откуда у вас мой номер?

\- Скотт поделился. 

Маловероятно, что без причины стоило звонить Скотту посреди ночи, чтобы узнать прямой контакт охотника на нечисть. Следовательно, причина есть. 

\- Вы что-то нашли?

\- Да, и это мне очень не нравится. Где вы?

Крис огляделся. Вокруг темень да чернеющие в тусклой подсветке телефона деревья. 

\- В паре километров от города, ищу эту проклятую дыру. 

\- Где Стайлз?

Крис напрягся, покрепче перехватив телефон в ладони. Разговор, начинающийся с вопроса о местонахождении Стилински, не может относиться к категории хороших. 

\- В моем доме. А что?

\- Он нашел яму, потому что яд в его крови воздействовал на его мозг. Не могу найти конкретных записей, но думаю, что эти твари отравляют здоровую и сильную жертву, чтобы та впоследствии сама пришла к ним, уже потеряв рассудок и силы к сопротивлению. Зараженные уходили из дома сами, через двери или окна, поэтому нет следов борьбы. Люди просто пропадали.

\- Предлагаешь взять Стайлза с собой как охотничью таксу? 

\- Проще говоря, да. Судя по всему, чем дольше жертва сопротивляется воздействию, тем агрессивнее становится. Не слишком уверен в переводе, но похоже, что первый симптом заражения - апатия, когда тело пытается бороться с вирусом, далее всплеск сексуальной активности, потом уже агрессия, вплоть до физического вреда самому себе и другим. 

Крис поправил ремни рюкзака - внутри ударились друг о друга взятые про запас полные патронники. Нажал на мягкую кнопку на ключах и пошел в сторону сигнала автомобиля, припаркованного недалеко от дороги в тени кустарника. 

\- Агрессивный Стайлз, да? 

Вообще сложно было бы представить его в таком состоянии, но Крис еще помнил их недавнюю встречу. Болезненные синяки и глубокие царапины до крови. Если это было только началом, то пытаться предугадать последствия следующего всплеска агрессии Стайлза было страшно. 

\- Найдите, чем его связать. 

Черт возьми, звучало так, будто это было совершенное естественно.

\- Смирительную рубашку? 

Через несколько десятков метров уже можно было различить шум рейсового грузовика доставки, попавшего колесами на небольшой участок дороги, покрытый трещинами в асфальтном покрытии. Машина Криса должна быть совсем близко.

\- Я не шучу. Чем угодно, но покрепче. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кроме этих тварей, вам пришлось сражаться еще и кровожадным подростком, страдающим СДВГ.

Под ногой чвакнуло что-то, что скорее всего имело отношение к продуктам жизнедеятельности местной фауны. Крис поморщился и вытер ботинок о траву. За деревьями пролетел резвый автомобиль с белеющей в темноте эмблемой службы экспресс-доставки.

Снова нажав на кнопку брелока, Крис увидел мигнувшие призывно фары в кустах в нескольких метрах. 

В динамике послышался обеспокоенный голос Дитона. Должно быть, его вся эта противоестественная хренотень тоже не слишком-то радовала. 

\- Нужно постараться разобраться с этими тварями сегодня.

Дитон согласно вздохнул.

 

***

 

Дом выглядел вполне прилично. В том смысле, что никаких выбитых окон и кровавых следов рук какого-нибудь несчастного, которого обезумевший Стайлз мог бы затащить с улицы внутрь, не было. Никакого пожара и полицейских машин, вызванных соседями из-за криков.

Зато у обочины припарковался незнакомый автомобиль. 

Из которого вышла Эллисон. Со своим парнем. 

Не то чтобы Скотт был плохим выбором, но конкретно сейчас, когда эти двое должны были находиться как можно дальше от дома Арджентов и друг от друга, молодой оборотень был совсем не в кассу.

Крис вышел из машины, и, может быть, он чересчур сильно хлопнул дверью.

\- Что вы здесь делаете?

Эллисон остановилась на дорожке из серого кирпича, ведущей к дому, и вроде бы выглядела вполне прилично. 

\- Дитон звонил мне, рассказал про Стайлза, - Скотт кивнул в знак приветствия.

\- А вместе вы тут потому, что случайно встретились по пути? 

В такие совпадения не поверит ни один отец несовершеннолетней дочери. Особенно той, которая совершенно не видит в этом проблемы. 

\- Что-то вроде.

Крис потер виски - тело, так и не получившее отдыха за последние сутки, требовало своего заслуженного сна и давало об этом знать пульсирующими болевыми ударами в области висков и затылка. Крайне неприятно. 

Он махнул рукой в сторону дома.

\- Идемте за этим полоумным, и, возможно, мы все скоро сможем наконец-то поспать.

Не было заметно никаких изменений в интерьере, типа разбитых украшений и перевернутых стульев. Никаких неприятных запахов и звуков.

\- Он в подвале, - сказал Крис, когда Эллисон направилась наверх а Скотт в гостиную в поисках друга.

\- Папа! Ты запер Стайлза подвале?

Крис пожал плечами.

\- Меры предосторожности.

\- Господи.

Щеколда на подвальной двери скрипнула, в нос ударил привычный для любого подвала запах - пыль и старая бумага. Только вот вид Стилински мог бы быть рядовым только для какого-нибудь среднестатистического подросткового ужастика.

\- Боже мой!

\- Принеси аптечку! Живо! 

Даже вдвоем - взрослый мужчина и оборотень - пришлось приложить не мало усилий, прежде чем удалось зафиксировать руки Стайлза не у батарейной решетки. 

Губы у него были в крови, кожа слишком бледная и на ощупь слишком холодная для отапливаемого помещения. Но эти факторы не были такими уж пугающими по сравнению с тем, что Стайлз сделал со своей рукой.

Запястье было серьезно поранено, будто кто-то ковырялся в нем вилкой. Много крови на полу и на одежде. 

\- Стайлз, чем ты это сделал? - Скотт пытался привлечь внимание друга. - Отдай мне, пожалуйста. 

Крис внимательнее осмотрел истерзанные участки кожи, перебирая мысленно содержимое ближайших ящиков. Ничего не подходила, а ящик с инструментами был заперт и стоял слишком далеко, чтобы Стайлз мог дотянуться. 

\- Открой рот. 

Когда он сжал челюсть Стилински и повернул к себе, тот только дернулся назад, но отодвигаться дальше было некуда. 

\- Зачем? - Скотт нахмурился, сильнее сжимая пальцы вокруг бледного запястья.

\- Он пытался отгрызть себе руку. Смотри.

Когда Стайлз все таки открыл рот, между окрашенными в красное зубами виднелись крупные куски чего-то, и Крис многое бы поставил на то, что это были клочки кожи. 

Быстрый топот по лестнице, Эллисон едва не упала на последней ступени, сжимая в руках аптечку.

\- Он не истечет кровью до приезда в больницу?

Крис покачал головой. Он взглядом попросил Скотта поддержать вторую руку Стайлза, а сам забрался в красный ящик с крестом, выуживая несколько ампул со шприцем. В наличии только кеторол, Крис предпочел бы что-то посильнее. Из ящика с инструментами он достал пассатижи и тонкую леску - сам он не рыбачил, предпочитая охоту, но запас лески пополнялся постоянно. Легче достать. 

\- Пап?

\- Скреплю швами сам, на пару часов должно хватить. В больницу ему сейчас нельзя, - привычным движением Крис загнул иглу по типу рыболовного крючка. 

\- Ты с ума сошел?

Стайлз дернулся, уже сильнее, и Скотт рыкнул, вжимая его ладони в стену с такой силой, что посыпалась серая пыль штукатурки. 

\- Посмотри внимательно! - Крис указал на окровавленную руку Стайлза. - Он сделал это своими зубами, и я не хочу думать, что он сможет сделать в больнице. Когда мы найдем этих тварей, он успокоится. 

Крис выдохнул, закрепляя леску в душке иглы. Скотт понятливо кивнул, перехватывая друга, теперь прижимая его спиной к своей груди. Эллисон присела рядом на грязный пол, разглядывая полукруглые следы зубов.

\- Ты уверен? 

\- Нет.

 

***

 

Стайлз очнулся в машине. Справа от него сидел Скотт, всматривающийся в темноту за окном. 

Эллисон на пассажирском сидении рядом с водителем, а за рулем, разумеется, глава семьи. 

Когда Стайлз завозился, выяснилось, что потянуться как следует не получится, ибо руки были связаны. 

Ну круто. 

\- Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит?

Автомобиль даже не вильнул, что вполне понятно, так как взгляд Криса, кажется, мониторил состояние Стайлза в зеркало заднего вида. Скотт оторвался от разглядывания пустоты и улыбнулся. Выглядел при этом как-то болезненно. 

\- Ты пытался съесть себя, и теперь мы едем к монстрам, чтобы убить там все. Почти на месте.

Крис умудряется говорить такие вещи с совершенно серьезным лицом. Совершенно серьезным, блин. 

Это несомненный талант. 

Стайлз снова покосился на свои руки, заметил пораненное запястье и как-то напрягся. Снова случилось что-то, чего он не помнит. Стайлз терпеть не мог не помнить. 

\- Пропустим момент с самопоеданием. Куда конкретно мы едем?

\- Туда, где все началось. К месту первой аварии.

Автомобиль качнуло, когда он съехал на обочину, потом двигатель затих. Выбираться из теплого салона не хотелось, но Крис был настойчив. К тому же, как только двери машины открылись внутрь, прямо на беззащитного Стайлза ринулись толпы комарья и мошек, напоминая новый сюжет человека-мухи. 

У Криса зазвонил мобильник - от мелодии тело Стайлза качнулось вправо, выставленный на минимум звук глушил, как сигнал бойцовкой арены. После двух коротких фраз Крис включил динамик.

\- Это Дитон.

\- Их прозвали Самарами, предположительно началось все с голода в деревне, и для большинства женщин, не имевших тогда право голоса, все кончилось довольно плачевно. Многие обвинялись в воровстве, кто-то крал для себя, кто-то для детей, тут мало что известно. Но виновных сгоняли в глубокую яму, где они, как предполагалось, должны были умирать от голода. Не скажу, что это было слишком оригинально.

Эллисон фыркнула.

\- Разумеется, никакого другого выхода не нашлось.

\- Разумеется.

Ноги сразу же увязли в почве, и Стайлз прямо почувствовал, как стал на два сантиметра ниже. Самолюбие пострадало.   
Особенно когда Крис и Эллисон извлекли из багажника не хилый такой арсенал, а Скотт сверкнул желтыми зрачками. Один только Стайлз стоит по колено в траве, как жертвенный агнец. Прямо хватай и ешь. 

\- Так, вокруг темно, лес, вы вооружены, и ощущение крутизны просто зашкаливает, но то, что я все еще связан, несколько напрягает. 

Стайлз поднял руки вверх и помахал для большей выразительности.

\- Никто не хочет развязать такого хорошего меня?

Трое спутников переглянулись. Нехорошо так переглянулись. Стайлзу совершенно не понравилось. 

\- Знаешь, как-то нет. Пока я не буду уверен, что все эти твари мертвы и ты не набросишься на меня, ты будешь связан. 

Крис мог бы хоть немного смягчить свое лицо, а ощущение приближения больших приключений на свою задницу Стайлзу совершенно не нравилось. А когда вооруженный охотник на нечисть говорит с тобой вот так вот, хочется укрыться в ближайшем кустарнике.

Стайлз сглотнул и кивнул, выражая свое относительное согласие с планом. Скотт, зараза, судя по всему, полностью поддерживал отца своей девушки. 

Стайлз почувствовал себя одиноким.

\- Зачем нужна была эта фишка с гниющей ногой? - Эллисон поморщилась, поправляю лямку рюкзака.

\- Нарушение психологического равновесия. Когда человек видит, что часть его тела умирает, это довольно серьезный удар по психике. В голову закрадываются опасные мысли, тяжелая депрессия. И зов самар становится слышен громче и яснее. Уже потом мозг перестает различать плохое и хорошее, восприятие мира меняется, так как психика уже подорвана.

\- Нога же перестала разлагаться.

Ночь была тяжелой для всех. 

\- Иллюзия разложения пропала, потому что не возымела достаточного эффекта, - фоном послышался шелест, должно быть, тех старых книг, из которых доктор выуживал все свои мрачные сказки. - Честно говоря, Стайлз был удивительно спокоен, когда я осматривал его. Должно быть, он быстро смирился с мыслью о потере конечности. Что странно.

И отключился. Нет, блин, ну кто так делает вообще?

Дитона нельзя было назвать неразговорчивым, но вот из всей этой информации лично Стайлзу ничего особенно помочь не могло. Идите, куда хотите, и убивайте, кого хотите и чем подвернется. 

\- Ищи давай эту яму, - Крис спрятал мобильный и поудобнее перехватил дробовик. 

\- Ох уж эта страсть к большим пушкам.... Минутку! Я что тут, вместо розыскной овчарки?

Эллисон спрятала улыбку за ладонью, а Крис указал дулом в сторону леса.

\- Ищи давай!

Стайлз же указал на Скотта, стоявшего поодаль. Будто бы и не при чем.

\- У нас Скотт - оборотень! Пускай он вынюхает этих монстров из под земли.

\- Эй! - кажется, Скотт обиделся. 

\- Заткнитесь, - Крис мог быть угрожающим. Действительно мог. - Стайлз, ищешь ты и точка. 

\- Ну офигеть теперь.

Память услужливо подкинула направление. Перейти дорогу и обойти эти большие мрачные деревья. Просто прекрасно, это же мечта каждого подростка - прогуляться по ночному лесу в компании вооруженных сумасшедших.

Может быть, любого, но не Стайлза. Точно нет. 

В лесу как-то тихо. Только шум, производимый пришедшими людьми. 

Около получаса пришлось блуждать между деревьев в полной темноте. 

А потом у Стайлза нестерпимо заболела голова, и он упал на колени.

Прямо в вонючую жижу из гниющей травы и...

Да, Стайлз знал этот запах - благодаря холодильнику и своим постоянным шастаньям по местам преступлений.

Его колени были испачканы в смеси травы и гниющей плоти. 

\- Я буду орать, если мне никто не поможет, - Стайлз не угрожал, он просто констатировал факт. 

Его тут же с двух сторон подхватили сильные руки. Скотт и Крис, как выяснилось. 

Дальше через кусты и по следу вони, кажется, чем дальше в лес, тем сильнее пахло гнилью. 

И разумеется, надо было опять свалиться в этот чертов овраг, испачкав штаны.

Крис, шедший следом, тоже упал, а Эллисон спасла ускоренная реакция Скотта. Счастливчики. 

\- Обязательно было спускаться именно так? - Крис поднялся и помог подняться Стайлзу. Оба по колено в грязи от полувысохшего ручья.

Стайлз фыркнул.

\- Я же ищу, значит, все делаем по-моему.

\- Круто, - Крис хмуро кивнул. 

Несколько метров вперед, и когда Стайлз сделал новый шаг, даже через ботинки почувствовал, как шевелится земля. 

\- Ох...

\- Что такое? - спросил Крис шепотом, подойдя вплотную. 

Скотт подошел с другой стороны, а Эллисон посветила на землю фонарем. 

\- Кажется, в прошлый раз они были выше, на самом склоне.

Нет, они точно были выше, Стайлз помнил, что был небольшой наклон. Кажется, эта штука - кем бы она ни была - росла и очень быстро. 

\- Кто? 

\- Черви. 

Крис присел на корточки и зачерпнул ладонью землю. Там действительно были черви, много, извивающиеся на руке Криса, едва не завязываясь в узел. 

Охотник отряхнул руку и посмотрел на пригорок.

\- Значит, там?

Стайлз кивнул. 

\- Вроде бы.

Когда удалось-таки подняться наверх, - сложно передвигаться, когда земля под ногами шевелится, это дезориентирует - то посреди возвышения зияла дыра, наподобие той, в которую свалилась Алиса в погоне за кроликом. 

\- Да, точно, это здесь, - Стайлз часто закивал. Честно говоря, он думал, что ему это приснилось. 

Крис бросил вниз фонарь. Из темноты он выхватил стенки этой самодельной шахты - ветки и трава, глубина оказалась небольшой, взрослый человек мог спокойно спрыгнуть, не боясь повреждений. Если бы это было единственное, чего стоит опасаться. 

Первым мог бы пойти Скотт, ведь в его распоряжении мощь и реакция зверя, но как бы не так. Разве мог бы бравый охотник позволить рискнуть ребенку... Но, несмотря на это, Эллисон он оружие дал. Хотя она же его дочь.

Плеча коснулась рука, вырывая Стайлза из раздумий.

\- Дружище, подождешь тут.

Стайлз моргнул и осторожно заглянул в яму. Крис и Эллисон уже спустились. Их лица было сложно разглядеть, слишком мало света. Потом Стайлз моргнул еще раз и ухватил Скотта за рукав футболки до того, как тот успел спрыгнуть в яму.

\- Вы меня тут оставите, что ли? Одного?

Скотт улыбнулся.

\- Мы скоро.

И прыгнул. Секунда - и он уже внизу. А потом Стайлз остался посреди гребаного нигде со связанными руками, блин! Он огляделся по сторонам - деревья и еще раз деревья. Какая-то большая коряга неподалеку по очертаниям напоминала проржавевший велосипед. В небе луна, а вокруг комары, так и норовящие залететь в рот.

Темнота и одиночество. Просто супер.

\- Если они там вымрут, я сам залезу и убью их, - и кивнул, будто убеждая себя. 

Мало того что один, так еще и головная боль была просто нестерпимой. Виски сдавило, будто в тисках из автомастерской. Кажется, даже веки болели при каждом движении. 

Стайлз несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ну, блин, ребята...

И прыгнул вниз. 

Терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной. 

В его голове будто взорвался маленький атомный реактор, стоило только коснуться рыхлой земли в туннеле.


	7. Chapter 7

Вокруг пахнет влажной землей. В мозгу всплывает воспоминание о похороненных заживо.

Глупейшая затея. Между одиночеством на поверхности и одиночеством под землей любой выберет первое. Нет, серьезно. Какой еще выбор мог быть?

Но Стайлз здесь, под хрен знает сколькими метрами земли, в туннеле с какими-то неизвестными монстрами.

Десны ноют, зубы тоже, не предназначены они для перегрызания веревок, зато больше не болят запястья. Пальцам так хорошо, когда руки касаются прохладных земляных стен.

Почему-то в компьютерных играх все не так страшно. Ах да, должно быть, оттого, что тут ты можешь умереть. И перезапуск сохранения невозможен. 

Нога, не так давно больше похожая на вылепленную из пластилина, снова дала о себе знать. В колене болезненно кольнуло. 

\- В первый день они пришли, всех с собою унесли.

Стайлз споткнулся и попытался удержать равновесие, и тут же ударился локтем об стены. 

\- В день второй они напали и кого-то пожевали.

Как-то играя в Dragon Age, он заснул прямо на клавиатуре. В реальности его героического эльфа, конечно, убили, но во сне его преследовали обезумевшие грязные носки. Странный был сон. Может быть, тогда он переборщил с адералом. 

\- В третий день, явившись в гости, доглодали наши кости.

В горле пересохло, все же стоило остаться наверху, ведь там можно хотя бы убежать. 

\- В день четвёртый мы их ждали и от страха умирали.

Стайлз все же доиграл в ту игру, вспомнил он, поворачивая куда-то по туннелю, который, судя по уклону, уводил все глубже под землю. В игре была сумасшедшая гномиха, пожиравшая своих сородичей. Ее стихи еще долго всплывали в памяти. Может, похожая ситуация - глубинные туннели и поджидающие в темноте монстры - вытолкнула их на поверхность.

\- В пятый день к нам заглянули и девчонку умыкнули. В день шестой девчонки крик прямо в душу нам проник.

Обычно собственный голос успокаивает. Правда, создается ощущение, будто ты в сумасшедшем доме. Но сейчас голос Стайлза не напоминал ему его собственный. Казалось, что обладатель голоса где-то далеко в туннеле, и отходит все дальше, заслышав шаги Стайлза.

Жуть, если честно.

\- В день седьмой ей через рот рвотой вспучили живот.

Стайлз хихикнул. Может быть, в туннеле действительно еще кто-то есть? Может, кого-то еще успели затащить под землю, и этот несчастный выбрался и теперь бродит тут потерянный, читая стихи гномки? 

\- В день восьмой тварье игралось, над девчонкой издевалось.

Впереди послышался шум, глухой топот ног.

\- В день девятый девка злобно стала жрать себе подобных.

Удар в грудную клетку, будто в нее влетело пушечное ядро. Стайлз упал на спину, земля попала за шиворот. Вес чужого, вполне себе физически ощущаемого тела исчез, прежде чем разум охватила настоящая паника.

\- Твою мать, Стайлз! - Крис раздражен.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - уже Скотт. И тоже раздражен.

Почему все сегодня злятся на Стайлза?

\- Если вы все умрете, то мне придется идти в город пешком, потому что кто-то, - Стайлз посмотрел, как он надеялся, на Криса, - не оставил мне ключи.

Элиссон подошла и осветила всех троих фонариком. 

\- Блин, я так и думала что это он.

Стайлз улыбнулся, поднимаясь с земли. Его слегка покачивало, он подозревал, что это из-за прилива адреналина. Но голова так сильно болела, что сложно было сказать точно.

\- Ну, хоть кто-то рад меня видеть.

\- Я не рада. 

\- Ну, ты хотя бы не орешь на меня.

\- Я поору на тебя потом, когда выберемся. 

Эта девочка умеет утешать.

Крис пошел вперед, в руке что-то тяжелое и не похожее на огнестрельное оружие.

Стайлз шел в самом конце процессии. Под ногами что-то хрустело, освещения маленького фонарика Элиссон не хватало, чтобы разглядеть, что именно, только неясные очертания теней отбрасывались на стены.

\- Что вы собираетесь делать, когда их найдете? - шепнул Стайлз в спину друга. 

\- Сожжем их. 

\- А если не получится?

\- Огонь всегда действует, если не убьет, то отвлечет и даст время придумать что-то еще.

Стайлз хмыкнул. Скотт не думал так, не свои собственные слова он сейчас повторял. Цитировал кого-то.

\- Кто так решил?

\- Крис, - тихий смешок в ответ.

Группа людей глубоко под землей без надежды на то, чтобы снова увидеть поверхность. Черт возьми, звучит как аннотация к ужастику. 

Все чаще после каждого шага слышался хруст, и только потом нога касалась мягкой поверхности земли. Стены в этом участке туннелей были угловатыми, не такой округлой формы, как около ямы, должно быть, из-за корней. Стайлз несколько раз касался стены рукой и натыкался на влажные, истекающие соком корневища.

\- Вот черт, - голос Эллисон.

\- Что? 

Стайлз едва не упал, почувствовав впереди что-то наподобие ступеньки. Какая-то комната.

Свет фонаря осветил большое помещение, кусками выхватывая из темноты стены, выглядевшие, как внутренняя сторона мотка плотного шпагата. Только вместо шпагата - упругие корни деревьев, блестящие в свете. В некоторых местах образовывалось что-то вроде шишек, когда много-много корней накручивались на одном участке.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит. 

Скотт поддержал Стайлза под руку, когда тот начал часто дышать в попытке успокоиться.

\- Ты чего?

\- Может быть, это яд? - высказалась Эллисон.

Темнота давила. Хотелось бежать, не имеет значения куда. Главное - бежать, а не стоять на месте. В ушах набатом слышен стук - испуганный и быстрый - сердца, благодаря которому тело еще живет. Но под этим звуком едва разборчивый шепот. И вдох. Выдох. Шумный, глубокий и долгий. Такой, будто обладателю этих вдохов, собственно, и не нужно делать это. Дыхание - привычка, а не необходимость. 

\- Я слышу, как они дышат.

\- Стайлз, - снова обеспокоенный Крис. 

Пожалуй, не слишком хорошо заставлять кого-то так часто беспокоиться. Стайлз терпеть не мог, когда о нем так пеклись. Но это повторялась в любой ситуации, ведь он не владеет боевыми навыками, не является каким-то мега-крутым мутантом.

Беспомощность очень сильно понижает самооценку. 

Но сейчас, в логове монстров, с нарушенным восприятием окружающего и дрожащими от напряжения ногами, Стайлзу было несколько плевать на свою самооценку. 

\- Я слышу, как они дышат, - почти выплюнул он.

Во рту был отвратительный вкус. Вкус плесневелого хлеба.

\- Не забывай дышать сам, - Крис зажал его подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо. - Ты должен сказать, где.

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, сконцентрировавшись на его глазах. Это помогает. Нужно зацепиться за что-то одно - трещину в доске, пылинку, кружащую по комнате, - не важно. Главное, чтобы мозг отвлекся и думал о чем-то другом, нежели о возможности быть съеденным.

Стайлз сглотнул, даже уже не обращая внимания на этот отвратительный привкус собственной слюны.

А затем посмотрел наверх.

Свет фонаря выхватил очертания множества темных дыр в потолке. Там не было видно красных глаз или торчащих когтистых конечностей, ничего такого. 

Эллисон подошла и посветила внутрь одной из дыр. Пусто, только ровные округлые стенки, словно перевернутый вылепленный в гончарной мастерской кувшин.

\- Какая-то нереальная хренотень происходит, - шепнул Скотт, стоящий за плечом.

Стайлз тоже заглянул в дыру. Глаза не видели угрозы, но он слышал это размеренное дыхание и тихий шепот в своей голове. Не думать, не думать о том, что ты, может быть, сходишь с ума и на самом деле ты можешь лежать, свернувшись калачиком и пуская слюни под своей кроватью. 

Он повернулся к другу и улыбнулся, натянуто и неестественно.

\- Может, тогда позвонить Винчестерам?

\- Это совсем другое, Стайлз, - легкий подзатыльник от Эллисон вызвал очередной приступ головокружения. - Это реальность. 

Стайлз посмотрел на своих спутников - охотника, дочь охотника, оборотня, потом выразительно глянул на почерневшие части своего тела и на туннель, похожий больше на паучье логово из Властелина Колец. Затем его взгляд вернулся к Скотту.

\- Серьезно?

\- Сосредоточься, Стайлз! - Крис сжал его шею ладонью и встряхнул.

Как щенка, честное слово. 

\- Где ты слышал дыхание?

\- И голоса, - главное, точность в вопросах.

\- Где?! 

Стайлз не обиделся на крик. Почти нет. Каждый по-разному справляется с стрессом. Сам Стайлз много говорит. Очень много, и часто ни о чем. Или обо всем сразу. О свадебных обрядах одного из африканских племен, где женщине после свадьбы пускают в ногу стрелу. Или про жениха из восточной Нигерии, которого перед встречей с невестой все ее родственники избивают палками. Или же про автомобильную аварию в Джерси, произошедшую из-за одного упавшего яблока.

А Крис, очевидно, кричит на всех. Эллисон, похоже, унаследовала от него агрессивность в стрессовых ситуациях - избивает самых несчастных в группе. Жестокая женщина.

\- Я же сказал. Они там, повсюду. Не замолкают и шепчут.

Стайлз снова посмотрел вверх и, кажется, даже успел заметить мелькнувший в одной из дыр узкий хвост.

Скотт сделал несколько шагов в глубину комнаты. Поддел трансформированными когтями сплетенные в тугой узел корни. На пол посыпались насекомые, жучки и червяки, из тех, что всегда первыми оказываются на мертвечине. Запах плесени усилился. 

Скотт с силой воткнул пальцы внутрь проделанного отверстия и сразу же вынул, отрывая крупные и толстые корни.

Получившаяся дыра выглядела крайне отвратно - густая жижа коричневатого цвета из кореньев, но черепушка казалась высохшей, как те мумии в музеях и жертвы песчаных бурь. Кожа стянулась, через дыры в ней из щеки выполз большой черный жук, должно быть, избравший ее в качестве своего места жительства. 

Стайлз обвел взглядом комнату, останавливаясь на каждом корневом узле в стене. Их было так много...

\- Мы в их кладовой.

Комнату качнуло. Первая мысль. Вторая, что такого не может быть. Стайлз едва успел ухватиться за один из выступов в стене, иначе снова свалился бы. Ноги отказывались держать своего обладателя в вертикальном положении. 

"Она была последней", - зазвучали шепотки вразнобой.

И чуть громче несколько ехидных и довольных.

"Ты. Привел. Еду." 

Ну, а потом, будто и так не достаточно унижений, Стайлза вырвало. Когда он вытер рот, извинившись, фонарик Эллисон осветил его ладонь - зеленовато черные пятна на коже от тягучей жидкости, напоминающей мазут.

\- Какова вероятность, что это тоже иллюзия? - губы болели, как обожженные. 

\- Они точно наверху? - Крис ковырялся в своем огнемете, который, как внезапно выяснилось, он тащил на своей спине всю дорогу. То ли Стайлз не обратил внимания, - хотя как на такое можно не обратить внимания - то ли Арджент не поворачивался спиной к нему, что тоже маловероятно, но явление огнемета не маленьких таких размеров заняло место в хитпараде ништяков дня.

Нет, серьезно, Стайлз был бы не против стать постоянным гостем в доме Арджентов, только бы ему дали доступ ко всему арсеналу их игрушек. Огнемет. Настоящий огнемет! Охренеть можно.

\- Блин, а что еще вы с собой взяли? 

\- Отойдите подальше.

Скотту и Эллисон пришлось буквально выволакивать Стайлза, желавшего лично понаблюдать за процессом. Отойти пришлось на приличное расстояние, так как Крису тоже было необходимо покинуть помещение.

А потом запахло жареным. В буквальном смысле.

Пахло древесиной и палеными волосами. От запаха горелых костей Стайлза едва не стошнило повторно.

\- Дальше!

Пламя лизало стены коридора вслед за ними. Убегать от огня довольно сложно, особенно если ты не знаешь пути отступления.

\- 87% людей при побеге идут на запад, - Стайлз косо улыбнулся, задыхаясь от бега. - Это такая странная закономерность мышления.

Воздуха катастрофически не хватало. На очередном каком-то повороте он остановился, тяжело опираясь на стены.

Виски гудели, а голова болела совершенно по-адски от надрывных криков.

\- Куда ты, дурак! - слышалось будто издалека.

\- Держите его!

\- Нужно выбираться.

Когда Стайлз открыл глаза, Эллисон и Скотт удерживали его в четыре руки, а тело вырывалось, будто бы само, и тянулось в сторону охваченного пламенем туннеля.

Крис же замер между ним и огнем, выставив вперед огнеметное сопло. 

Потому что по стенам и потолку коридора, ведущего в костехранилище, ползли женщины. По крайней мере, Стайлз отнес бы это именно к женскому полу, не то, чтобы он был спецом в этом вопросе.

Длинные сухие волосы, больше похожие на ветви старого куста, тонкие руки с тонкой пленкой кожи и большие пустые глазницы. 

Та, что ползла вдоль стены, не выглядела такой сухой, как остальные. Высушенные руки, будто ее заперли в духовом шкафу, но кое-где заметна мертвая плоть. Кусок челюсти раскачивается при движении и выглядит так, словно его прикрепили к черепу жилами. На плечах и поясе сероватые тонкие куски какой-то ткани. Пустые глазницы в крупных глубоких царапинах, как если бы глаза ей выковыривали вилкой. И влажные черные пятна, как у остальных, повсюду на ее сухом теле. Раскрытый в крике рот с редкими почерневшими зубами. 

И все они горели, дико и истошно вопя и оставляя после себя мазутные густые следы на земле.

И все они смотрели на Стайлза.

Он был готов поклясться, что эти черные кратеры, где должны были быть глаза, пялились прямо на него.

Когда его снова дернули в сторону, изо рта опять полилась черная жижа, запачкав рубашку и штаны, а кожа на шее стянулась, словно измазанная глиной.

А горящие твари заверещали громче, продолжая ползти и оставляя за собой полосы из слизи того же цвета. Господи, Стайлз мельком подумал, не их ли гниющая кровь льется сейчас из его рта.

Все тело болело, когда его волоком тащили по коридору, каждая мышца, казалось, была против того, чтобы покидать это место. Сложно выжить, когда твое тело хочет остаться с теми, кто его сожрет, пока твое сердце еще бьется.

Ноги и руки снова приобрели тот мерзкий зеленовато-фиолетовый оттенок разлагающейся плоти.

Твари кричали, несколько из них рванулись вперед, цепляясь когтистыми пальцами за выпирающие из стен корни.

Но подобраться близко им не дал Крис, выпустив новую струю огня.

\- Прекрати! - закричал Стайлз, и твари закричали вместе с ним. 

\- Скотт, тащи его отсюда! 

Тогда Стайлз упал, будто ноги подогнули, и колени болезненно ударились о высохшую землю. Из горла вырвался смех, безумный и громкий, а твари захихикали так противно, продолжая свой путь. И Стайлз смеялся, потому что действительно было смешно. Они бежали от монстров по их же собственным туннелям, которые они вырыли сами и знали наизусть. И бежали отнюдь не в сторону выхода. Поэтому твари ползли и не были так настойчивы, лишь прыгали изредка, заставляя Криса выпускать залп за залпом. 

Потому что Стайлз знал - баллоны огнемета не бесконечны. А раз знал он, значит знали и те голоса, что в его голове. Они не замолкают.

\- Газ кончится, Крис! Мы все тут умрем! - захохотал Стайлз.

Рывок тела в коридоре направо отозвался острой болью.

Крис поджег еще несколько тварей, одна из них вспыхнула особенно ярко и осыпалась с потолка на голову другой.

\- А вот ни хрена.

Стайлз завизжал от боли, и Эллисон выпустила его руку из крепкой хватки, должно быть, потому, что визг раздался прямо ей в ухо.

"Жрать", - продолжали нашептывать голоса. Это слово сливалась в закольцованную аудиозапись, которую не заглушали даже крики и звук ломающихся костей.

Он не собирался этого делать... Хотя нет. Собирался. Стайлз рванулся вперед, дернув за собой удивленного Скотта, и вцепился зубами в предплечье Криса.

От кровавых отпечатков того спасла так и не снятая куртка.

\- Блядь, где его намордник!

Тут Стайлз мог бы обидеться, но должен был признать, что не каждому нравятся укусы.

В лицо ударил темный едкий дым и запах сожженной кожи.

\- Сможешь запрыгнуть вместе с ним? - Эллисон почти кричала.

\- Попробую.

Руки, намного сильнее человеческих, оторвали Стайлза от Криса и вздернули, совсем как на тарзанке, только вверх.

Свежий воздух забрался в легкие при первом же вздохе на поверхности, но ощущался совсем как химические испарения. Горло жгло, а кожа чесалась, изо рта снова полилась жижа, клеймя нефтяными следами загорелые руки Скотта, удерживающие за талию. Но и они скоро пропали, слышны были крики Эллисон и Криса.

Грянул взрыв, и Стайлз закричал так, будто его зашвырнуло в печь и кто-то добренький запер решетку, чтобы он не мог выбраться.

Кажется, он расчесал руки до крови, или же содрал ногти - он не мог понять, ничего не видя и не слыша вокруг, кроме звука трескающих костей и болезненного женского визга.

И он же не потерял опять сознание, ведь нет?

***

 

Честно говоря, это уже бесит - падать в обморок и просыпаться на холодном ветеринарном столе для осмотров. Стремно.   
Плюс еще ты несколько часов понятия не имеешь, что делают с тобой и говорят о тебе добрые друзья. Которые могут сказать очень много. Много лишнего, к примеру.

Один только Дитон сидит за столом с совершенно не читаемым лицом, делая какие-то пометки в древнем фолианте, пока остальные жмутся к стенке, потрепанные и местами даже подгорелые.

Стайлз, пошатываясь, сел. Во рту все еще чувствовался привкус земли. Майка и штаны в ужасающем состоянии, будто он решил принять душ с бензолом. Мышцы ныли, как после долгого пути на велосипеде. Горло побаливало, а веки наотрез отказывались держать глаза открытыми еще хоть сколько-нибудь.

\- Как они стали тем, чем стали?

\- Не буду утруждать вас погружением в историю. Но долгое сидение в яме никому не прибавит спокойствия.

Стайлз едва не вскочил, поймав за ниточку мелькнувшую в сером тумане разума мысль.

\- Каннибализм?

Дитон улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Да. Кто-то съел кого-то, а человечина на мозге не сказывается хорошо. Выжившие попытались выбраться из дыры, прокапывая себе туннели в стенках ямы. Судя по записям охотников в 1765, едят они крайне редко, пищи, собранной за одно пробуждение, им хватает на долго. Царапина или укус - и жертва уже заражена. Несколько дней спустя она уже сама находит место своего будущего погребения.

\- Никого не находили?

Эллисон была бледной. Очень бледной, со следами грязи на лице, и с этими ее большущими глазами выглядела как олень. Она стояла около батареи, будто не могла согреться, и сжимала предплечья, обхватив себя руками. Скотт стоял рядом и чесался, оттирая темные пятна с рук и майки, у его ног ведро с водой, но похоже, она мало помогала в очищении. 

Крис же был весь черный. Даже на черной футболке было видно мазки этой жижи. На руках подпаленные волосы, седая от пепла голова.

Но все равно он умудрялся выглядеть как Дин Винчестер - брутален и очень крут.

\- А как мы выбрались? - Стайлз почесал забинтованное обожженное запястье. - Я был уверен, что мы заблудились.

Крис дернул свой пояс - небольшой металлический крюк, как у альпинистов, и толстый зеленоватый трос, похоже, какого-то растительного происхождения. Все гениальное просто, да? Монстры просто не почуяли запах синтетики, потому что его не было.

\- Ты был не слишком адекватным, чтобы заметить.

Крис кивнул в сторону Стайлза.

\- А теперь с ним все нормально?

Дитон замолчал на некоторое время, придирчивым взглядом осматривая своего пациента, будто этого достаточно, чтобы вынести вердикт.

\- В теории да.

\- В теории? - Крис настроен скептически.

Стайлз же тяжело вздохнул. Ну почему в него так мало верят. Конечно же, все хорошо. Ведь он счастливчик.

\- Стайлз нормален, - уже более твердо и уверенно. - Насколько это возможно для него.

\- Офигеть можно, теперь я могу пойти домой и отмыть себя от этой хрени? 

Дитон улыбнулся. Снова, блин. Этот чувак, улыбающийся так снисходительно, начинает раздражать.

\- Задержись на пару минут, - когда люди и один оборотень у дверей обернулись, он уточнил, что хотел бы поговорить наедине.

Возражать никто не стал. 

Когда внимание врача обращено к тебе, само собой, ты нервничаешь. Если на тебя неотрывно смотрит ветеринарный врач, то ты не просто нервничаешь. Потому что в этом случае варианты того, что могло случиться, умножаются на бесконечность.

\- Что-то не так, да?

Дитон покачал головой.

\- Я не знаю. Не было еще живой жертвы нападения Самар.

Стайлз сглотнул.

\- Ну, я же везунчик.

\- Так и есть. Но если почувствуешь что-то...

\- Знаю, знаю. Прийти к вам.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Ты обещал мне дикий секс.

\- Серьезно?

Да, возможно, внезапно, но должна же быть у Стайлза коронная фраза для знакомства. Ведь первое впечатление складывается после одной фразы - самой первой. Так ведь? Ну вот у всех есть эта фраза, значит, и у Стайлза будет.

Правда, Крис не выглядит особенно впечатленным. Приподнятая бровь и косой взгляд, быстро ощупавший Стайлза через одежду.

Совершенно точно. Не впечатлен. 

В доме что-то гремит, слышны голоса. Женские. Эллисон легко узнать, она мягко смеется и что-то роняет. А вот второй...

\- Нет, чувак, ну ты серьезно что ли? - Стайлз нервно топает ногой.

\- Ну, ты как бы знал о ее существовании, - Крису смешно.

Смешно ему, блин.

Женщину, что выходит из кухни, нельзя назвать красивой. Стайлз мог бы мстительно назвать ее страшилой несусветной или еще как, благо фантазия богатая, но не видит смысла. Она странная, но не некрасивая. Рыжий короткий волос, вытянутое лицо со впалыми щеками. Холодный жесткий взгляд. На ней фартук в красный гигантский мак.

Стайлз улыбается, выглядывая из-за плеча Криса, позволяя себя увидеть. И машет ей рукой.

\- Здрасьте, я учусь с Эллисон.

Губы женщины чуть дергаются в улыбке, но видится это так, словно они не созданы для этого. Выглядит слишком напряженно.

\- Эллисон почти ничего не рассказывает о своих друзьях, может быть, составите компанию за ужином?

Крис не доволен. О, да, Крис не доволен.

\- Нам нужны орехи для салата, съездишь? - тон, не терпящий возражений.

Как и любой муж, бравый охотник кивает и снимает с вешалки куртку.

В сторону Стайлза летит короткое и тихое:

\- Никаких приколов.

И он кивает. Конечно, какие могут быть приколы в компании жены любовника и его дочери? 

Стайлз дожидается, пока автомобиль отъезжает от дома, и заходит внутрь.

Пахнет очень вкусно, жареными апельсинами.

Элиссон бросает на гостя непонятный какой-то взгляд и продолжает нарезать лук. На плите что-то варится и жарится. Много запахов и звуков шипящей кастрюли. И немного совсем чувствуются духи старшей Арджент.

\- Я помогу, может? - Стайлз кивает на тарелку красных томатов.

Выданная доска из темного дерева, без каких-либо следов использования. Стайлз, конечно, знает, что мастерство владения оружием должно быть у этой семейки на высоте, но чтобы так... Ведь как же без этого? Кухня не кухня без царапин на разделочной доске. Правда, в случае с кухней Стилински учитывались еще места в районе обеденного стола и подоконник.

Иногда.

Элиссон с матерью стоят у плиты и переговариваются. Стайлз часто слышит в разговоре свое имя.

Кажется, кого-то ждет сегодня разговор по поводу мальчиков.

Его движения замедляются, из овоща вытекает красный сок.

Стайлз косится на хозяек дома. Эллисон смеется, запрокинув голову, а ее мама аккуратно одним движением отправляет в кипяток картошку.

Рука перестает двигаться, когда взгляд замирает на лезвии. Широкое, чуть уже его ладони. 

Губы слегка дрожат, нежная кожа потрескалась, следы очень глубокие и до сих пор побаливают.

Поэтому улыбка выходит слегка безумной. Только поэтому.

Ну, может быть, совсем немного кружится голова.

А в горле привкус земли. 

 

 

The End...


End file.
